Prominence
by XBolt51
Summary: Aerys makes the Lord Paramount's send their spare heir to King's Landing as a sign of fealty and create a new era. Everyone knew it wasn't going to end well. Follow Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully, Elia Martell, Stannis Baratheon, Cersei Lannister among others as they navigate through and survive King's Landing
1. Paramount Importance

Based of a prompt at valar-morekinks ( . ?view=comments&page=14)

Original characters to be featured

* * *

Only a fortnight had passed since his arrival at King's Landing. He had mostly kept to himself. His mind wandering to thoughts of Winterfell; the North. It was all he had known. I want to go back and show Lya how to use a bow, spar with Bran and even chase after Ben. Gods, Lya. He knew just how much she missed him. The last words she said to him still rang loud and clear even now.

"The lone wolf never makes it alone. When the cold wind blows the lone wolf dies but the pack survives," Lyanna said, tears building in her voice. "That's what Mother always said. We have to be a pack, but how are we going to do that if we're apart?"

He missed his pack. He missed them all more than anything in the world. I wonder if that Tully girl feels that way? The motto of her house is Family, Duty, Honour. Mayhaps she misses them as much as he misses his?

He did not like King's Landing in the slightest. It reeks of piss, and shit and ... something else that he couldn't place. It smelled worse than a privy!

Even the memory of entering King's Landing was terrible. The pale red stone used to make it seemed to gleam as they approached. The smallfolk seemed to crowd his party. They seemed excited or fascinated that a northman had come so far south. The only northman who did was the Old Man of the North; Cregan Stark. That had been one of his favorite stories. How Cregan did his king a great service yet he only spent a day as his Hand. Right now, he wished he could be like Cregan Stark. Just to go back home. It is so unbearably hot. I want the flurries of the summer snows, the smell of pines and the cold winds.

He hated the thought of King's Landing, the south, these people that he's never heard of but they were about to become something like prisoners together because Ned had heard rumors about the king. He had heard rumors that the king was not alright, that he was not sane. He had even heard rumors that the king liked to burn people and while his father reassured him that they weren't true, he saw the gleam of worry in Rickard Stark's eyes.

What had scared him the most about King's Landing was not simply the sight of the king but the chill he sent to his spine as he said, "I welcome you all to King's Landing!"

Right now, he wanted to escape those thoughts. So, he headed off towards the training yard. Ser Willem Darry was a rather kind if not a bit of a brash man with a gruff kind voice. In truth, he somewhat reminded him of a bear. Mayhaps he's part Mormont and doesn't know?

Ned quickly noticed the blonde-haired boy training with his bow and arrow.

"OY! You're Stark, right?" the boy asked. He quickly took notice of his surcoat. Pale blue with a moon and falcon. Elbert Arryn of the Vale.

It's almost strange, I would have been fostered with him and his family had it not been for the king. Elbert looked to be of an age with him and kind to say the least. Armed with the same blonde locks like his uncle and dimples as he tried to smile his way at the court. He recalled standing between his party and the Tullys.

"You're right about that. I take it you're Arryn then?"

Elbert quickly gave a loud laugh. "The second part at least. The first is Elbert. You're ... Eddard, correct?"

"Yes. But please, call me Ned. My family and my friends, they ... they call me Ned."

"So, I take it we're best mates then?"

"Do you want to be best mates, Elbert?"

"You're an okay sort. And I wouldn't mind having you around. So, Ned, ever use a bow properly? My heir cousin Denys taught me a couple of things"

As much as he did not like King's Landing, he could **try** to make the best of it. And he'll certainly need Elbert's smile and jests to help him through.


	2. Into the Storm

He shouldn't have expected much. But he thought that he could stay a few more years in Storm's End.

Father had the king's ear as much as Tywin Lannister. But not even he could dissuade the king.

Robert had, surprisingly, hugged him tightly.

"Show them what the stormlands brings, brother!"

He didn't fully understand what his brother meant. Until his father made things clearer.

"You're putting on a brave front, my boy. And that's what you need to be and do, Stannis. You need to brave the storm of King's Landing"

King's Landing is not a storm yet somehow he understood what his father and brother meant. I need to brave the storm.

One thing he knew not to do was trust the king. This seemed to be about power rather than appealing to the Lords Paramount. But he seemed to want to keep him close.

He knows that they are kin due to the actions of the Laughing Storm. Rhaegar seems to be an okay sort of person.

Being fairly close to him does have some advantages. For he has heard that the Kingsguard will be taking on the boys as squires. I should probably tell the others then.

As he made his way to the training yard, he saw Elbert Arryn and Eddard Stark practicing archery.

"You're pretty good, Neddy. But not as good as you think you are!"

"I've hit them right where I want them. Face, chest, even the balls!"

"And took your sweet time doing it. We won't be fighting straw men all our lives. My cousin Denys taught me a few tricks."

"And what tricks would that be?" he said.

"All tricks of trade that a falcon should know. We're kings of the sky!"

"Stop shouting and show us then Elbie!"

"Alright then. Stand straighter; you want to keep your elbow high so your back does most of the work"

Eddard then notched an arrow then loosed it onto the centre of the target.

"I could do it just as good!" he said, yet he doesn't know why. What did he have to prove to them?

"Ohh, can you now, Stanny?"

"It's Stannis"

"Alright then. Show us, o great and mighty warrior!"

Stannis then got into the position that Eddard Stark was in before. Elbow high, back straight. Notch, draw ... and loose. But the target did not hit the centre, but rather close to it.

"Huh, not bad!"

"Oy, Neddie. I think the girls are looking at us!"

They all quickly shot up a look. Catelyn Tully, Cersei Lannister and Mina Tyrell were all there watching and giggling. Elbert was already grinning like a loon while Eddard seemed to turn red as a beet.

Suddenly, a rock came out of nowhere and nearly struck him in the face.

"HEY!"

He looked up and saw the Greyjoy with another rock in hand, looking at them. His eyes staring at them. Something about him seems strange.

"OY! Greyjoy! Why don't you go back to that Drowned God you and yours seem to love so much!" Elbert cried out. He and Eddard seemed to have the same mind as they both gave Greyjoy a hard stare.

Greyjoy quickly smiled than left. Sauntering away.

"Gods! Is it just me or does Greyjoy creep anybody else out?"  
"His eyes ... they're almost like ... a crow's eyes!"  
"You must be mad to trust a Greyjoy! Or at the very least that Greyjoy!"

"Well, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Elbert Arryn!"  
"I'm Eddard Stark! But my family ... and friends call me Ned!"

They both held out their hands and he quickly shook them.  
"I'm Stannis Baratheon. No one calls me anything special."

"How 'bout Stanny?"  
"Only my mother calls me that!"


	3. Bravery

Everything about King's Landing scared her.

Everything from the throne room that was adorned with the skulls of dragons to the Mad King himself. He had no cause to harm her but she could barely sleep at times. Waking to the image of the Mad King standing over her and screaming in foreign tongues.

She was glad that Mina often stayed with her in her chambers. She needed a friend. And she seems kind to say the least. Curly brown hair that nearly covered her golden-brown eyes, a kind smile and a nearly tilting laugh. She started to feel like Mina was her sister.

But that seemed insulting to say the least. Catelyn has a sister. But she doesn't know when she'll be seeing her, or her elder brother or father or mother.

Thaddeus often carried her around on his back, telling her that he's her pony until she gets one of her own. Father would hold her tightly and call her his "Little Cat". Mother would gently smooth her soft hands on her forehead whenever she felt scared.

And right now, nearly everything frightened her. Even Cesei Lannister for a bit.

Cersei made it pretty clear for some reason that she did not like her. She didn't say anything mean. She acted like she was better than the rest of us. And not want to do anything with us. Unless the Queen made it so.

Elia Martell is undoubtedly kind. Although, she did think that she would say some vulgar things on account of her being older. And Queen Rhaella is rather nice as well. But it did make her wonder as to how and why she could continue to be married to King Aerys. Even swelling with child, she looked so proud and dignified.

 _ _"Because my child, at the end of it all, we must all do our duty. Great or small, we must all do our duty. And it is our duty as women to bear it"__

That was part of her house's words. Family, Duty, Honour. In that order, and family comes first. So, was she doing her duty by her family in marrying King Aerys? Or did she lose a chance at happiness? There was always a sadness in the Queen's eyes that made her look almost dead within.

Did she love someone before it was decreed that she and the king would wed?

Mina then grabbed her hand and took her away from her stitches.

"Where are we going?"  
"I heard a rumour that that king is appointing the boys as squires for the Kingsguard."

Well, that was certainly more interesting than working on her stitching.

They were in the training yard, the king, the prince and the kingsguard overseeing the boys' training. The Lord Commander Gerold Hightower had his arms crossed as he looked at them. Ser Barristan had a smile on his face.

Stannis Baratheon and Ned Stark were practicing their swordplay while Ser Willem Darry, the master-at-arms was instructing them.

"Don't raise your arms to high! Don't cross your feet! Shields up, my lords! Shields up!"

Both of them were moving rather quickly and efficiently, hoping to get a strike in. Thaddy could probably beat them into the ground.

Elbert and - Urion? Urrigon? Euron? - Greyjoy were practicing their archery in a fiercely competitive manner. Notching and loosing arrows as quickly as possible.

Suddenly they all stopped as the king and the kingsguard came closer.

"Ser Stannis!" the booming voice of Gerold Hightower called out. Stannis quickly came to him, pushing his sweaty black mop of hair to his left side.

"You will be my squire. Keep up the good work of yours, you may be knighted soon enough!"  
Stannis then sternly bowed before the Lord Commander. "I will do as you command and make you and my family proud."

The king gave a small laugh. "You surely are Steffon's boy"  
"Eddard Stark!" Barristan Selmy then called out. Eddard then scampered toward him, pushing his dark brown hair to his right side.

He then stood as stiff as board before then bowing before him. "You will be my squire. You have potential in you. You're looking quite close to a true knight"  
"I thank you for the honour, Ser Barristan. I swear that I will do all that you ask of me and more. I will not fail!"

Oswell Whent then called out to Elbert Arryn who quickly informed him that he will be squiring for him. "I will not disappoint you!"

Lewyn Matell then called out to Greyjoy. Unlike the others who declared the honour of it or undying loyalty, he simply said; "Yeah, what those tossers said." To which Prince Lewyn looked surprised but then gave out a small laugh.

"Who do you think is going to be knighted first?" Mina asked.  
"Honestly? Probably Greyjoy, only because he's older than the rest"  
"Greyjoys have no honour, you know that Cat! Now, seriously!"

She thought about it. Both Stannis and Eddard looked like hard-workers. Elbert often smiled and made jests, he might take longer to be a knight. Something about Eddard being knighted first and foremost seemed to cross her mind. Standing tall and proud with a sword in hand and bearing the white cloak of the Kingsguard.

"Eddard Stark"  
"Really? I did as well!"

They all resumed their training with the kingsguard knights watching over them. Elia and Cersei quickly came to their spot.

"We had heard that the Kingsguard were taking on the boys as squires. Do you know who's squiring for my uncle?"  
"The Greyjoy, Euron, I think his name is"  
"I see. Mina, what about the Lord Commander?"  
"That honour belongs to Stannis Baratheon."  
"And what about Barristan the Bold?"  
"Eddard Stark has that honour"  
"I guess the Arryn doesn't have high honour after all!" Cersei cackled. "Besides, Jaime should have had the honour rather than them!"  
"No, Elbert is squiring for Ser Oswell"

Suddenly, they had heard a __pang!__. An arrow nearly loosed at Elbert.

"What's your problem, Greyjoy?!"

But Euron said nothing, instead notching another arrow aiming for Elbert's head again.

"That is enough!" Prince Lewyn called out to his squire but he clearly didn't listen. Elbert quickly avoided it and launched an arrow right back at him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MMMMMMYYYY EEEEEEYYYYYEEE! MY EYE! YOU FUCKING PRICK! MY EYE! I CAN'T FUCKING SEE!"

Euron was on the ground clutching at his eye. Blood coming out of the socket while the arrow stuck right into it. For a moment, she thought that the arrow would have come out through his head.

He kept on screaming and raving like a madman. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS, LORD CHICKEN!" His face twisting and contorting as he screamed and clutched at the arrow.

I need to be brave. I need to be brave. But I'm not.

I'm in one of the Seven Hells.


	4. Depths Within

It had nearly been a year that she had been placed under these insufferable idiots. All of them second heirs to each of the Seven Kingdoms.

The boys annoyed her. Jaime should have the honour of squiring under the Lord Commander or Ser Barristan rather than horse-faced Eddard or sour-looking Stannis. Even Elbert Arryn, that smug "falcon prince" or whatever he called himself. The three of them began to stick together like honey on a tree. Often trading jests and mocking each other as they trained together.

Twas the "Crow's Eye" who seemed to be the oddball of them. Having spent much of his year in King's Landing in his sickbed. By the time he woke up, his other eye somehow gleamed like the sky on a bright summer's day.

The girls were a different matter. Every girl here was a girl the prince could fall in love with, a girl that could make him pass over Cersei and want to marry them instead. Catelyn Tully, Elia Martell, and Mina Tyrell, were making polite conversation and anyone of them could all the Queen one day when Cersei knows it should be her. That's what her father had told her and Cersei believed him.

She wants her father's help to secure her future with Rhaegar. But Father has some pressing matters to attend to attend to; the anniversary tourney issued to celebrate the king's tenth year of his reign. It was to celebrate and induct the newest member of the Kingsguard; Ser Jonothor Darry.

After Prince Rhaegar, he could barely be counted as handsome. Well, sure, he was quite handsome but nowhere near as handsome as Prince Rhaegar. His hair a dark brown instead of silver, and his eyes a bright hazel instead of the dazzling and enchantingly rich indigo that were Rhaegar's eyes. Along with his pug nose, he did look an honest man to say the least.

She quickly found Jaime who was looking a bit taller than she saw him last. He then lead her to the stands so that they may see Jonothor Darry be inducted to the Kingsguard. Ser Jonothor knelt before Lord Commander Hightower who had a sword in hand, gently tapping his shoulders from right to left;  
"In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid, I charge you to protect all woman. You knelt as a boy, now rise as a man and a knight of the Kingsguard. Ser Jonothor of Darry!"

All of them cheered loud and hard. Jaime looked to be in awe of him. Watching closely as Ser Jonothor raised up his sword, in celebration of his induction. Nearly every knight that had tried their hands to unseat the riverlands knight. And with ease he knocked them flat on their arses, left and right.

This is starting to bore me.

* * *

"What do you think that the others are doing, Ned?"

"I'm honestly not sure. Elbert is probably off challenging the other squires. Stannis is doing his duty to the Lord Commander. What about the girls?"  
"I know that Mina is off with her family much like Cersei is. Elia is writing a letter to her brothers"

She was glad that she had come to be friends with Ned. He seems to be a good person. His dark somewhat cold grey eyes which made her fearful of him at first were so gentle and sweet like him. Ser Barristan will surely turn him into a true knight and paragon of virtue. If he joins the Kingsguard, he would surely be the first northman let alone Stark in the order. The White Wolf.

"Do you miss your family, Ned?"  
"OF course I do. My sister Lyanna sends me a letter almost every day telling me of the comings and goings of Winterfell. How much our baby brother Ben is growing. She thinks that our stableboy could be a knight!"  
"Can he?"  
"With training he can be. Willis has giant's blood; he's probably taller than my older brother Bran."  
"I think my older brother would like you. And from what I heard from my father, I have a new little brother named Edmure."  
"I hope he grows to be happy an - "

Suddenly they heard a noise. Like someone was being hurt.

"What was that?"  
"I dunno. I think it came from ... there"

Something in her head told her leave and run away from the noise yet something - and Ned's hand - pulled her to it.

" ... still a lovely sight"  
"Don't. Please. I-I love my husband"  
"You were always meant for me and you know it"

The chamber door was narrowly opened. She couldn't make out what was happening but she recognized that mad tuft of silver hair anywhere. King Aerys.  
The woman looked to be like an older version of Cersei. But with kinder and fearful eyes. Her mother; Lady Joanna.

"They are still lovely after all this time. As pert as I once saw last" he said, removing her bodice and bearing her breast.  
Suddenly, they both moved swiftly. Lady Joanna aiming to slap him but he grabbed her wrist. In one fluid motion he turned her over, placing her body up onto the table and pushed off her skirts.

"NO! No, please. P-Please!"

Both of them then groaned loudly. The Mad King began to move up against her, grabbing her tightly by her waist. Lady Joanna began to groan again, sounding just as pained as before.

This is wrong. This is wrong; this is vile. No lord - let alone king - should do that to any lady even his own.

"Cat. We need to go. We need to leave now" Ned said in a harsh whisper.  
"W-We can't jus - "  
"I know. But he'll surely have our heads. We need to leave. Now, Cat!"

He then grabbed her by her hand again, a little rougher than before. They took large, slow silent steps. As soon as they were close to being out of the corridor, they both ran as fast as their little feet could take them.

They had run off to the godswood. It is an acre of elm, alder, and black cottonwood, overlooking Blackwater rush.

"Hmm. No weirwood tree." Ned sighed.

She had nearly forgotten her lessons. Godswoods normally have a weirwood tree within the heart of it; a heart tree in which the followers of the Old Gods pray to. Unlike the weirwoods of older godswoods, the Red Keep's heart tree is a great oak covered in smokeberry vines. Red dragon's breath is growing below the oak.

The look of the dragon's breath nearly scared her again. Somehow the sight of it immediately reminded her of what King Aerys had been doing to Lady Joanna.

"Ned ..."  
"We can't say anything."  
"Ned ..."  
"We can't say a thing about what we saw Cat. If Aerys finds out, he could ... I don't know, cut out our tongues or something. "

"H-He'll do that to me one day." she squealed out.  
"What?"  
"The king. Once I flower, h-he w-wi-will surely do that to me too. Once I'm a woman grown he'll do as he likes with me. A king can do as he likes. H-He'll just take me an - "

Suddenly, Ned grabbed and held her close to him. She felt herself crying in her earnest.

"A king who always does as he likes is no true king then. And if that happens, I won't let it happen."  
"But what if ..."  
"Ser Barristan said that a true knight will and foremost protect and defend the innocent and weak; those in need of protection. That means you, Cat."

We've all come to a dangerous place.

"I won't let anyone harm you, Cat. No one will hurt you. Not while I still stand"

And yet, she feels safer within Ned's arms. And hearing his promise. She knows he'll keep it.


	5. Courtships in Court

She understood more than the other girls at King's Landing the wants and needs of men. Mostly due to her age; she was already a woman grown. The rest were still children; even Cersei Lannister who tried to present herself as a woman grown. That may have been the reason why she had been spending time with the crown Prince; Rhaegar Targaryen.

The Queen had supervised their visits together. Elia had to admit; he is a very handsome young man, in spite being three years younger than her. While he seemed close to Oberyn in age, he was anything but. Rhaegar talked with a cool courtesy; all poise and elegance as expected of the crown prince. His voice a surprisingly cool timbre for all his three-and-ten namedays and it always seemed that he had a wall surrounding him; an aura of sadness.

Oberyn, Arthur, and Ashara had kept her company well enough. Arthur was the eldest of them both; a year older than. Ashara was close to Oberyn in age and just as adventurous for a girl of three-and-ten namedays. But Oberyn would be going back to Dorne soon enough. That had saddened her a bit. He could help her in trying to court Prince Rhaegar.

Though, most of his suggestions seemed quite outrageous. Especially that last one; she would not do such proclivities. But there were woman around her station would do such things. And Rhaegar did not seem like the type of person who would do such things; and he doesn't seem like the type of person to go to brothels. Though, she could not speak for his companions. Myles Mooton would likely yell out a war cry upon entering a woman. Though, that could easily be said about the young heir, Jon Connington. He seemed harder to get a read on. The Greyjoy, harder to read. She did not like it. His eye, bright as a clear summer's day, unnerved her. Something about him reeked of such foulness.

Arthur and Rhaegar seemed to become rather good friends. Best friends even. As they crossed swords, both of them laughed at the mistakes that Rhaegar had made. He seemed more like the boy he truly was then the man grown he presented himself to be. Both of them looked to be bathed in light as they moved, their hair looked silly and all the more beautiful as the wind blew at their faces.

The Prince and Arthur took note of the younger wards and squires. Elbert Arryn was practicing the rings and perfectly striking at the quintains; looking the picture perfect tourney knight. Eddard Stark had challenged Stannis Baratheon to a horse race, which he had won with ease. Stannis looked uncomfortable, but not because of the loss. More rather than not being to used to a horse. It seemed highly natural with him. Eddard Stark seemed to be a diligent and earnest squire; doing whatever Ser Barristan asked him.

"C'mon, Stannis. That all you got?"  
"Just you wait Stark!"

How was it that she could not break Prince Rhaegar out of his sadness, yet the two most serious boys in the court seemed to lighten a bit? But it may be because of the people surrounding him. Elbert often traded jests with the lot of them. And Catelyn Tully seemed to become a close confidante to Eddard. The two of them would often idly chat of anything.

"That's the Stark you mentioned?" Ashara asked  
"Yes. Why? Has he sated your curiosity about the frozen and savage North? Imagine what his people and the rest of the kingdoms think about us, Ashara!"  
"No. Not that. I just didn't think someone so cute would come from such a cold place"

Cute? "Ashara! He's a child?!"  
"So? It's not like I want to marry him. Besides, betrothals had been created with larger differences in age"

She shouldn't think it, but he would become a rather handsome man as he grows.

"Do you think his lips are as cold as ice?" Ashara said giggling. Eddard must have heard that, or her giggle. As he found himself struck in the face by the flat of Stannis' training sword.

"If you dawdle in battle like that, my lord, then you wouldn't live to see another day!" Ser Willem growled. As Cersei giggled herself silly at Eddard's reddened cheek, Catelyn all but ran to his side, asking if he was alright and needed a maester. While he kept insisting he was fine, his grey eyes seemed to be shining, staring at Ashara's haunting violet eyes. Ashara seemingly returned his stare with a faint smile on her lips.

Mayhaps I am not the only one who is courting in this court of dread and fear. Mayhaps, we can find some happiness here.


	6. Judging Justice

That was not justice. None of that was justice. The screaming haunted him.

 _"Do you not deny what you said, Ser Ilyn?" the King said mockingly._

 _"I didn't say that my king. I am just a knight and a mere servant to House Lannsiter!'_

 _"You seem to have quite a loose tongue. Ser Gerold, do the kingdoms a favour and remove the traitor's tongue. In the name of your king!"_

Father would never do that. Father believed in executing justice with his own hand. The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. Father is a truly just man who dispensed justice in the North. None of that was justice. It was ... just a horror.

He needed to get out. _I want to go home, I want to be back North._ Instead, he made his way to the training yard, hoping that beating something with his training sword would help him.

As he got there, he heard arrows being notched and a clanging. He quickly saw that it was Elbert and Stannis. They in turn, raised their heads at him.

"Oy! Stark! ... Can't sleep either?"

Ned shook his head. "Well, come on. Stanny could use a training partner. Go on and grab a blade!" Elbert said.

Quickly making his way to the armory, he took a training sword and made his way to Stannis who looked quite grim. Well, grim as grim could be. Both of them quickly began to try to strike at each other while Elbert watched and judged them.

The more he tried to get a strike in, the more he found himself thinking about it. He felt a lot things. Sick. Disgusted. Anxious. Angry. Angry that the king called it justice. Angry that he laughed as Ser Ilyn cried out in pain and agony. Angry that he was stuck here to endure him. _Angry. Angry Angry._

"NED! NED! CALM DOWN, MATE!" Elbert said, holding him back now. He had realized just how hard he had begun to strike at Stannis. He was lying on the floor holding his arm.

"Stannis! I-I'm sorry, I'm so so so-sorry, Stannis!" he said, tears beginning to well up in his face.

"What in the name of the Gods is wrong with you!" Stannis said, looking as angry as he did.

"I'm sorry. I am. I ... I ..."

"You can't stop thinking about it too? The "king's justice"?" Elbert said in his usual mocking manner but it was toned down a bit.

He nodded and looked downcast. "I ... I just ... how can he say that that was justice. He, he just said words!"

"Words that undermined the king." Stannis said.

"So you agree with the king then, Stannis? You agree that that is exactly what the king should have done?"

"I'm sure that that's not what Stannis meant. I do agree with you Neddy, that the sight of that ... was not justice. But he is our king"

"So that means that he has the right to do what he likes?"

"He is the king after all. Do you plan on leading a rebellion in the name of Ser Ilyn Payne, Stark?"

"Bugger off, Baratheon!"

"Both of you shut it! Ned, it's because he's king that he can and will do as he likes. But I don't agree that he should do that. My uncle told me that just because you can do something doesn't mean that you should do it. If a king just keeps doing as he likes, then ... I dunno what really. I guess that makes him as bad as King Aegon the Unworthy. Stannis, I do agree that a king should look and be strong, but that doesn't make him look strong really. It just makes him ... petty really."

All of it made a great deal of sense to him. How was it that Elbert could dispense such wisdom for all his eight years. Have we grown that much in only a year?

"I'm going off to bed. I'll see you in the morn." Stannis said curtly. Elbert continued to notch arrows. There was something more to this. Elbert was always determined to be the "best archer in all the Seven Kingdoms" but right now, he wasn't really trying. He wasn't hitting the centre at all.

"Elbert? You alright?"

"Yeah. Of course I am. W-Why wouldn't I be?" he said with a shaky voice.

"It really scared you, didn't it?"

"Not much really. If anything, it reminded me of my cousin threatening to send his own falcon to peck my tongue if I tried getting more sweets from the kitchens."

"Elbert ..."

"... It scared the livin daylights out of me Ned. I never wanted to be here. My uncle said that I would be fostered at Strongsong with my mother's family. I miss home. I miss the strong mountain winds. I miss my cousin. I miss my uncle ..."

His shoulders slumped and then he threw himself at his shoulders. In turn, Ned wrapped his arms around his friend. The tears that swelled up before, now falling silently.

* * *

She could barely sleep. Her mind kept drifting to Ser Ilyn. He was not a handsome man but he was always kind for the most part. He was a part of her father's guard.

She certainly felt sorry for him. But am I really sorry? He did say that Father ruled more than the king and that much was true. She hadn't seen the king do much other than mutter to himself on occasion. Yet, Father ruled the Seven Kingdoms but not her for the most part. She did not reside with him at the Tower of the Hand. He probably doesn't want to look weak; having his daughter around.

Just as she came out of her room, she noticed someone come toward the corridor. Who could be out here so late?

It was Stannis Baratheon. Clutching his arm which had looked a bit beaten.  
"Stannis? What are you doing?"  
"Just heading back to my chambers."  
"What happened to your arm?"  
"Nothing. Just go back to sleep, Cersei"

She wanted to tell him that she won't go back to sleep. She wanted to ask him why he got hurt and who hurt him. But why did she care? He was just a stupid boy.

"Alright then. Don't cry then"  
"I don't cry. Only woman and babes do"  
"Speaking of babes, I'm going to have a baby brother."  
"Congratulations"

* * *

"Catelyn? Catelyn?"

She suddenly woke up in a jolt. She hadn't been sleeping well as of late. She still kept thinking of it.

"I-I'm sorry, my Queen. I'll try not to ..."

"Don't fret child. Elia, Cersei, Ashara, you may go. I'd like to speak with Mina and Catelyn alone"

Elia,Cersei and Ashara quickly left. Elia gave her a small look of worry before leaving.

"Are you feeling ill, child?"

"No, my Queen. I ... haven't been resting very well as of late. I simply hav - "

"She can't sleep. She often wakes up screaming, my Queen" Mina said interrupting her.

"NO I HAVEN'T! I, forgive me for yelling my Queen. It's just that ..."

"It'a alright, luv, Mina is simply looking out for you as am I. And please, call me Rhaella while you are in my hearing."

"Yes, my ... I mean Rhaella."

"You keep thinking about it, don't you, the king's so-called justice?"

"I, uh, um ..."

"It's alright, my child. You may speak freely while you are here. No one can listen but us."

"I can't help it. I still hear the king laughing, Ser Ilyn screaming, howling in pain, the mess of red by his mouth! It was horrible! I don't even know just how well you sleep Mina! How do you do it?!"

"You don't think I don't?! I end up screaming just before you! For all I knew, I thought I woke you up!" Mina said, with tears swelling around her eyes. They suddenly came to embrace each other tightly and dearly. They then felt a comforting presence around them.

"Hush, my dears. It's alright. Right now, what's important is that you have each other. I cannot shield you from all the king may do but I what I can to help ease your pain. You can to me in these times for comfort if you wish. But you must learn to persevere. You are much stronger than you realize. Now go, girls. Right now, go and enjoy yourselves for as much as you can while you still can"

They then went off. Normally, they would play come into my castle but right now, they both felt like watching the boys train. Mayhaps we can ask them to play monsters and maidens with us? Though Ned may not went to play. He'd probably say that he's too old to be playing such games.

But only Ned and Elbert seemed to be training. Stannis had his arm in a sling and Euron was off doing gods know what. She then noticed Mina smiling slightly.

"Why do you look so happy?"  
"Because, I know that my falcon knight would one day protect his lady wife!"

Catelyn couldn't help but giggle. Mina and Elbert?

"Ooh, what are you laughing at, Cat? Surely, you haven't imagined your wolf knight protecting you as he should?"

That put an end to her laughter. She had often thought of Ned being a knight. At times, adorned with the white cloak and armour of the Kingsguard. He'd be great knight.

"Ooh, Cat, your blushing!"

"Sh-Shove off, Mina!" she said, forcefully shoving Mina by the shoulder but that just made the girl giggle harder.

Night had fallen and she couldn't sleep. Although Mina had her own chambers as did all the girls, she rarely slept in them, preferring to be her bedmate. Yet, not even her comfort could ease her. She found herself wondering about the castle. Suddenly, she became aware as to where she was. In front of Ned's chambers. It was barely locked. She quickly turned and opened the door.

She should chastise Ned about leaving the door a bit then she found herself looking at him. He looked much more like a boy of nine in his sleep. He breathed soundly as well. His brown hair a bit messy and sticking to his pillow. She then found herself inching closer to his bed; closer to him. As strange it would be, at the moemnt she felt rather daring and quickly snuggled into the covers with him.

 _He won't say a thing. I know he'll protect me. My knight. Ned._

* * *

"Sorry about that mate. But you were starting to irritate me. And in my way"

He simply kept looking at the boy. His eye smiling, his teeth grinning. He did this to me.

"Were you going to say something? Oh, wait a minute ..." the boy said.

I want to strangle the insolent little brat. No one would miss him. But the milk of the poppy dulled his senses.

"Shhh. Don't fret. Could've been worse. I could have told the king that you claimed to have a bigger cock than him, and he'd have you gelded" he said giggling.

A joke. That's what it was? That's what all this was to him? A great big joke?!

But before he could do anything, he sauntered off laughing madly. Like his king


	7. Frolic About

It had been another day in the Keep. He felt himself getting better with a sword and lance. Though, he'd much rather play his harp right now. He could never truly like the songs of steel that most men and boys enjoyed. The best songs were the ones made from the plucked strings of his harp.

How are you liking the boys, Rhaegar?" his mother asked.

"They're fine, I suppose. Rather young," he replied.

You ought to get to know them either way. The girls too. It would help cement bonds to the Iron Throne. The girls will be wed to powerful lords. And the boys may become powerful lords in their own right. Mayhaps they will be your future Wardens and Lord Paramounts," Rhaella said kindly. Encouraging to befriend them.

"They're second-born sons. One of them a third-born son. They won't ever be Lord Paramounts or Wardens of anything." Rhaegar said rather bluntly.

"You never know, Rhaegar. Things can change. Life occurs. Anything can happen. Young Brandon Stark or your cousin Robert may perish in youthful adventures, as well as sickly young Robin and fierce Balon. Your more distant kin in the Arryns may falter. From what I heard, Ser Denys is becoming quite the renown tourney champion; the Darling of the Vale they call him. Tourneys can be perilous. Think on it," she said then kissing his brow.

He then looked to the training yard, watching them. Eddard Stark and Stannis Baratheon seemed like serious boys; doing their squire duties to their respective Kingsguard knights with the utmost diligence. Elbert Arryn seemed to earn a reputation for rarely taking anything seriously; often jesting without care. Though he felt as if he hid something in those sky-blue eyes of his. Greyjoy though ... Greyjoy was something else entirely. He was close to his age, yet something about him absolutely perturbed him. Like he went swimming through all the Seven Hells.

Still, there was some wisdom in his mother's words.

* * *

It was good that his arm was no longer in a sling. That meant he could train again. He didn't even realized just how much he missed it.

He and Ned kept hacking at each other, trying to get a strike in to no avail.

"Alright lads, that's enough. As much as I like watching you try to beat the other, mayhaps we need to change it up a bit. Arryn!" Ser Willem bellowed.

Elbert then ran up to him. "Yes, Ser Willem?"

"Grab a sword lad, you're partnered with Lord Baratheon. Mooton! Mayhaps you can stop licking the prince's boots long enough to try to find other worthy opponents? I'm certain you and Lonmouth have grown tired of one another?"

Myles and Ned then stood in front of the other bearing their steel while he aimed his at Elbert's. Though Elbert is quite skilled at archery, he's just as good in swordplay too. Well, skilled in dodging and parrying.

"Raise your sword up, Arryn! Baratheon, keep your guard up!"

He did as he was told and lifted his shield only for Elbert to nearly knock it off.

"Firm grip, my lord! Firmer!"

While he kept pressing on, he took note of Ned and Myles. Both of them seemed restless. Myles was clearly using his age and strength to try and overpower him. But Ned is using his own size to his advantage; dodging and parrying his strikes. Both of their brows sweaty? Had Ned been holding back on me? Or have I not been trying hard enough?

Suddenly, he felt a thwack on his arm. He was lying on the ground, with his shield and arms scattered.

"You alright mate?" Elbert said, reaching his hand at him, which he accepted gratefully.

"Best not lollygag again, my lord. Should that happen on the battlefield, you'll find yourself short a head." Ser Willem chastised. Stannis nodded numbly and put his arms back and faced Elbert. Just before he could do anything, Prince Rhaegar came to the grounds facing them all. All of them quickly bowed.

"My mother is holding court and invites you all to attend. She has told me that as much as you are learning a song and dance of blades and battle, that you should also learn another sort as well. She and I are expecting you in the Queen's Ballroom." Rhaegar said with much authority for his age.

"Alright then lads. Finish up, then head to the Queen's Ballroom. Best look presentable and take a good and thorough washing." Ser Willem instructed.

The boys started to gather around and talk. He felt curious too.

"What do you think the prince was talking 'bout?"

"What kind of "song and dance" do we need to learn?"

"Isn't it obvious? Rhaegar's talking about actual dancing!" Jon Connington bellowed at them.

Dancing? ... Dancing?

"Surely, you jest, griffin?" Elbert asked with a wavering voice.

"You intend on sparring with Little Lady Lannister, Baratheon?" Jon Connington taunted.

"It's not like I'm actually going to spar with her."

"It's much the same, in principle," Myles Mooton replied, an infuriating smirk on his face. "You advance, she retreats… or maybe the other way around, in this case."

"Just how bad can it be?" Ned asked.

* * *

She felt rather excited to say the least. Dancing. Hopefully, she'll dance with Prince Rhaegar. Nearly all of the girls tittered with glee as Queen Rhaella announced it.

All of them gathered around in a circle. All of the boys were there, looking a bit nervous to say the least.

"Little lords and ladies. Now gather round, gather round. It's rather quite easy to say the least. You boys, while you are mewling kittens, will eventually be like lordly lions prepared to pounce.

Cersei and the others then giggled with glee that she felt as if she would piss herself and stain her dress.

"And inside every little lady is a lovely swan eager to take flight!"

Suddenly, the blush on each of the boys faces were gone, now replaced with loud laughter. The older ones, like Richard Lonmouth and Myles Mooton made ribald movements with their hands.

"Now, hush. Come, come. Now, partner up. Eddard and Catelyn. Mina and Elbert. Cersei and Stannis. I see Greyjoy isn't here, so Elia partner with Rhaegar"

Stannis?! Strannis?! I don't want to dance with Stannis!

"Now, boys, gently place your hands on the ladies waist. And ladies, place your hands on the lord's shoulder."

Stannis practically marched to her. _I am not going to like this one bit._

The harpist and the fiddler than began to play The Dornishman's Wife. Stupid Elia. She's probably thinking that she's going to be Rhaegar's queen./ppSuddenly, she came to notice that Stannis kept looking at their feet, trying not to step on them.

"Your not supposed to keep staring at your feet!" she told him.

"Just trying not to hurt you. Baratheon's are not known for their grace in dance," Stannis said. Did Stannis Baratheon make a jest? An actual jest. Suddenly, she found herself giggling.

"What? Was it something I said?"

Cersei then looked and noticed just how ... comfortable everyone seemed to be with one another. Catelyn had now rested her head on Eddard's shoulder and Mina did the same thing with Elbert. Rhaegar and Elia still looked so formal.

"Alright then. Switch partners!"

Suddenly, Stannis let go and she felt herself inching to Rhaegar. But a tuft of golden hair approached her rather than silver. Elbert. She then noticed how Ashara Dayne all but knocked Catelyn out of her way to partner with Eddard. Catelyn now partnered with Stannis.

 _Rhaegar. So close yet so far ..._


	8. Grapple

She wondered about her. She wondered about her often.

It had only been a month since she passed away: her mother, Lady Joanna Lannister.

There was little she did know about what happened. She had heard that Mother asked Jaime to come in her final moments and made him promise something. But that didn't matter.

When she heard that her new brother had been born at the cost of her own mother, she felt such rage. She felt even more rage to hear that her new baby brother is a dwarf! That must be the biggest joke on the planet. Mother gone ... for the sake of _him_.

I hope he dies. He should have died instead of Mother. You'll burn in the seven Hells for killing her, Tyrion.

Tyrion. His name even brought about her hatred.

* * *

He read Father's letter over and over again. It brought him a degree of comfort to him.

Brandon was doing well with the Dustins but had been spending much time riding in the Rills, enjoying the company of the Ryswells. Lyanna was still as wild and rambunctious as expected. Benjen had been scurrying about every nook and cranny around Winterfell.

Father had decided to foster two boys from House Umber out of respect to their father who had been a good friend to him in their youth. A man by the name of Mors Umber whom many called "Crowfood" for some reason. Father also talked about recent developments in the North, and how he wanted to foster a Magnar of Skagos, as they had some distant relations in blood ties as well as the North. But that did not go well. He said that he missed him terribly and he did too.

Though some of Father's wishes had come true for him. He had found some good friends. Though, he wasn't certain that he could call Stannis a friend. Truth be told, he didn't know just what to call him really. They weren't really friends like he was with Elbert and Catelyn, but Stannis was not his enemy either.

He clutched at the letter with the fury that his home had. it even smelled like it. The smell of soft pines. It almost felt as cold as the white winter winds. He closed his eyes and for a moment, he could see the North in all of its glory.

But then he opened them. And he was in King's Landing. His chambers looking over the Blackwater. He didn't see Maester Walys with his kettle belly. He didn't see Father or Mother or Brandon or Lyanna or Benjen. His heart never felt more heavy.

* * *

What am I to make of this really? Jon and Rich and Myles were certainly his friends. But could the others truly be his friends? Stannis Baratheon might just see it as some sort of obligation as they were kin by blood. Elbert Arryn's relation to the Targaryen's was almost as distant as their relations to the Baratheons, but that might make him feel less inclined. Eddard, or Ned as he preferred to be called, seemed different. He certainly saw and felt something in him that yearned for his presence. Almost as if they could understand each other in some way. Almost like how Arthur was beginning to.

While he certainly enjoyed the company of Rich, Jon and Myles, they didn't really understand him. It wasn't as if he could tell them what he was thinking or a yearning to tell them what he learned from the Grand Maester. It was almost like a ... a sense of kinship.

He then saw Ned running down the halls along with Elbert and Stannis behind them. Suddenly, he felt different. He felt the urge to be a boy.

* * *

"So, would you take me to Highgarden one day?"

"Only if you could take me to Riverrun!"

They both giggled. She had to admit that she liked Catelyn. She was almost like a sister to her, but she shouldn't say such things. It would almost be insulting to Janna. Although, she could do without Mace and his idiocy. Just before she left Highgarden,he had puffed and pouted that he should be fostered in the Red Keep.

The Red Keep was not Highgarden. But it did hold a certain sense of wonder, in spite of it's many residents. And the smell, oh Gods, the smell. That was the only reason why she missed Highgarden. It swelled with the sweet aromas of freshly bloomed flowers and freshly picked fruits.

"So, who is this boy that your sister keeps talking about?"

"Well, you should know. Considering he'd be your cousin by law."

"Cousin by law? Ooh, do tell me Cat!"

"Elbert's cousin, Jasper Waynwood. From what Father and Lysa told me, he's a good lad and very playful and friendly. But he lost much of his wits after being kicked in the head by a horse."

"Oh! Poor boy!"

"But Father was supposed to foster some other boy. The son of a man he met during the Ninepenny War; Baelish something."

"What had happened?"

"On the way to Riverrun, he got ambushed by some mountain clansmen from the Vale. It's too bad. We all might've been great friends!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud crashing roar. it was Catelyn's husband to be, her own and many of the other squires that hung around Rhaegar. Including Rhaegar himself. it was strange watching the crown prince roar like a child instead of the dragon he is.

They all were yelling and shouting war cries of some kind. Elbert suddenly burst forth and took her by the arm. "Don't you worry my sweet lady! I shall save you from these ruffians!" he said dramatically and almost elegantly.

"Oy, Ned! Steal the other one like the wildling you are!" one of them called out.

Suddenly, they all began chasing one another until they were all out of breath. The smell of it all stopped bothering her.


	9. Harrow

Would I ever be a knight? Right now, I'm a squire and to a kingsguard no less. But ... how long would it take? Denys had become a knight by the time he was four-and-ten.

"Ser Oswell? When do you think we'll be knights?" he asked the kingsguard he squires for.

"Well, you're nowhere near as lazy as Greyjoy who shirks his duties with Lewyn. I'd say when you become a man. Those two, however, they're already on their way." Oswell said as he eyed Stannis and Ned.

The two were sparring with their respective knights; Ser Barristan the Bold and Ser Gerold the White Bull. Though both of them were a bit old, they still held the speed twice that of young men. The White Bull especially, considering just how large and broad he is. Though he did not look old to say the least. His hair a neatly tied-up mop of black hair and his blue eyes still vibrant with life. Though with the way he towers over others, he might just be Ser Gerold Baratheon.

He shouldn't be jealous, in fact, he was quite proud of his friend. Yet, he still felt a bit envious that. But then again, he probably should take his duties a tad bit more serious as Ned and Stannis do. Though. Stannis seemed to be the more serious of the two. Though he had noticed that Stannis had been getting a bit more hurt when he was either fighting with Ser Gerold or sparring in the training yard with the others.

What was going on with him? And why is he staring off at the distance or something? And his face as red as a dornish pepper? Was he ... looking for something?

Just as Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold assigned him and Stannis to spar with one another, he saw that Stannis look at the stands and suddenly looking more determined than before. Stannis then swung at him so hard that he felt as if he aimed to chop off his head. I knocked him on his arse once before, I'll do it again. He then struck back at him but Stannis quickly parried and blocked his second strike.

 _Alright, you can do it. You're not a babe in swaddling clothes, you've been riding since you were four!_ He suddenly felt his body racing! The raging storm and the thundering falcon! It felt like a battle that could go on for ages.

"Alright now, that's enough boys! Arryn, if you show the footwork here as you should be doing in the training yard, you might actually be a knight soon enough!" said the Lord Commander. Just as he went to shake Stannis' hand, he seemed to have disappeared. Suddenly, he saw the girls by the dais of the yard, as usual. There was Catelyn, Mina, Cersei, the older girls Elia and Ashara, one of Cersei's companions from the westerlands, and a girl with neatly tied brown hair onto her left side. Waitaminute, who was she?

* * *

Alright then, you did well. You did quite well. Your form was impeccable; could still improve on it though. Need to strike faster.

"Ser Stannis!"

Only one person really called him that ... other than Elbert.

"Ser Gerold. Had I missed cleaning something of yours?"

"No, no my boy! You had left so fast I barely had a chance to compliment you on your skills. You showed a true display of that Baratheon strength of yours. Though, I am quite curious as to what motivated you today?"

"I, uh, not sure as to what you mean by that, Ser." Stannis said desperately trying to hide his reddening face.

"A woman's love can be a powerful thing at times, my boy. But you're young, tis a child's folly for now. Though, I'm certain Ser Jonothor's niece had noticed you as much as you noticed her"

* * *

"You couldn't stop blushing, couldn't you Mariya?" Mina said teasingly.

Now she felt curious. Just who was she staring at exactly? Elbert? Mina would likely tear her head off. Ned? She isn't sure how she would feel about that.

Cersei just scowled at the notion of Mariya blushing at anyone really.

"Ohh, c'mon now. You can tell us, we're all ladies here!"

"You're still girls truly. Though, a bit of gossip doesn't really hurt anyone truly," Elia said with a faint grin.

"We won't be telling anyone. Go on now," Ashara said sweetly, gently nudging Mariya by her shoulder.

"It's uh, um, th-the dark-haired one. The Lord Commander's squire" Mariya said, well, mumbled really.

Cersei then made a gagging noise to make it seem as if she were about to retch out her spleen. Mina practically cooed at Mariya, making her blush even more. Ashara and Elia then put their hands on her shoulder, complimenting her.

She then noticed how Cersei was creeping about and leave and she decided to follow.

"Cersei? Cersei, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my chambers. I'd rather slit my throat rather then hearing those hens clucking about. And Stannis? Stannis has all the charm of a rock!"

"Stannis could be handsome when he grows up. And I don't think that there's ever been an ugly Baratheon, really."

"Oh, please. The day Stannis becomes handsome is the day Ned Stark doesn't look like a dumb-struck horse!"

"Ned does not look like a horse!"

"Oh, please! If I catch him in the stables, I could more than easily proclaim that the horses as his brothers and sisters!" Cersei giggled.

"Ohh, and you're as pretty as a lion? You look like a golden flechette at the very least. And Ned will one day be the most brave and handsome knight that ever lived!"

"Ned Stark? Handsome and brave? Does he need you to defend him? ... Are you in love with him, now?"

"He's my friend, I'm not going to let you insult him like that. Do you even have anyone to call a friend, Cersei?" she all but snarled at the "lioness".

For once, she didn't look proud and smiling that haughty smile of hers. She looked sad, and almost fearful. And then she left.

* * *

"No! Nononononon- "

And with one swift motion, he had his head cut off.

It's not like anyone would care really. The lands are full of cavernous hills and bogs and pine barrens, thick with deciduous trees and evergreens like sentinels and soldier pines. Large amounts of moss covers ancient ruined strongholds throughout the region.

Already the Boggs and the Caves were gone and no one in the Red Keep gave a damn. Not the king, not the dornish prick I'm supposed to squire for. None of them did really. And those might've been the most stupidest names anyways.

So much for being Protector of the Realm. Though, the Mad King did owe him for getting the guards away at the Rock. I should have asked for a sample of the Lady of the Rock after him though. But what's done is done. And I'll keep doing whatever I'd like to do at the moment.

What is dead may never die. But nothing will be rising harder and stronger anytime soon.


	10. Vouch

Queen Rhaella had told her that there was to be a great surprise for her to be waiting in the Great Hall. It was strange.

Was she giving her a gift? And if so, what on Earth could it be? What would warrant being gifted anything? It made her feel quite nervous and uneasy.

As she came there, she heard a hoarse yet booming voice: "LITTLE CAT!"

"UNCLE!"

She then ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Catelyn suddenly felt every worry leave her shoulders as Uncle Brynden wrapped his arms around her. He was still as she remembered him. Tall and lean, clean-shaven cheeks, bushy eyebrows and bright blue eyes. Though, there was some grey hairs by the temple of his head that adorned his bright auburn hair almost like a crown.

Before he could say or do anything, the king suddenly stepped closer. He seemed scarier up close.

"Ser Brynden the Blackfish!"

"Aerys."

They suddenly clasped each other by the shoulder, which echoed loudly throughout the Great Hall.

"I haven't seen you since the Ninepenny War. You've seen better days!"

"I could say the same to you!" What is Uncle Brynden thinking? Does he want to die?

But instead of looking insulted, King Aerys II did something that she could not comprehend. He laughed. It wasn't a malicious laugh, but a true and heartfelt laugh filled with ... some degree of happiness.

"Cat! I'm gonna have a talk with our good king here. I've brought someone I think you'd like. And some blithering boy I've taken on as my squire. Could you show them both around?"

* * *

"Good! Move, you're not old men yet! Parry. Parry!"

Myles was certainly a different sparring partner than either Stannis or Elbert. Though, he showcased his strength within the brutality of his blows. In spite of that, his stance was relatively poor; practically hunching his knees in each strike. His arc strikes were also a bit too wide; as he practically lunged at him. He quickly made his way in beating him by seemingly striking at his leg, then changed his body's position so that his blade touched his neck.

"Yield!"

"Alright Mooton. Look's like a Stark wolf can easily eat up a salmon! Ha ha!" Ser Willem chuckled.

"You did good, Stark!"

"Same to you, Mooton!"

Ser Willem then decided to change up partners. He was right about that. It wasn't like we would be facing the same enemy every day.

"Mooton, Arryn, pair up! Stark and Lonmouth! And Connington and Baratheon!"

Jon Connington was a tall and strapping lad close of an age to the crown prince Rhaegar. His hair as fiery as his temper. Yet something about his own blue eyes made him seem like an elegant bird of prey, waiting to catch his prey.

"Is this really necessary, Ser? I wouldn't want to get in trouble for nearly killing the son of my liege lord." Connington said. There did seem to be _some_ concern in his voice, but the rest of his voice showcased it to be a malicious taunt.

"Best watch yourself Connington. Else someone might clip those pretty little wings of yours!" Stannis practically growled at him.

Something about the two was strange. This wasn't like the playfully mocking that Elbert took part in or even close to Greyjoy's mockery. There was hatred in there. The griffin and the stage preparing for combat. He did not like the sound of it. What if Connington actually hurts Stannis? Would Lord Steffon want amends from the man that hurt his son?

But it was probably best that he not pay attention to them and focus on Richard. He was close of an age to Connington, but bigger and brawnier than all of the squires that accompanied Rhaegar. His face was fairly plain but there was a fierceness to it. It made him look more like a soldier than a lord.

Their swords clanged loudly. Lonmouth was nothing like Myles Mooton. There was a precision that Myles lacked and even more power in his blows. He could barely keep up. Suddenly, his father's words echoed in his head. _Remember that you are a Stark. Comport yourself with dignity at the Red Keep, and try to stay out of fights. But if you have to fight; then win!_

Father was not likely talking about a sparring match though. Nonetheless, he gave it his all. Something in him stirred. He suddenly felt more power lent out in his strikes. He could barely figure out just what was going on as he felt a strong leathery hand on his shoulder.

"Alright then, lad. You do remember that this is a sparring match, correct?" Ser Willem said. He suddenly saw that Richard Lonmouth was sprawled on the floor; his nose bloody and broken.

"Are you OK?"

"I think you broke my nose, you prick!"

"Sorry bout that."

"You have an awful lot of power for a boy your age!"

Before they could say anything, they saw that Myles and Elbert were done with their sparring and that Stannis and Jon Connington were still fighting. Both of them still bore looks of anger and hatred. Their swings were wild and uncontrollable.

"OY! OY! OOY! Stop this madness right now!" Ser Willem growled as he held them back. I don't think I've ever seen Stannis angry!

"I thought ... all stags were ... nothing but ... prancing ninnies!" Connington breathed out.

"I thought ... that griffons were ... supposed to be ... the stuff ... of legends. Not ... creatures of ... stupidity!"

Elbert and he had dragged Stannis away while Connington was dragged away by Lonmouth and Mooton.

"OY! Brickhead! What in Seven Hells was that?!" Elbert said to Stannis, as if he were his lord father.

"I ... I ... I hate that prick! The nerve of him!" Stannis gritted out.

It was one thing to actually hear that Stannis actively hated someone but to also hear him curse? This was a strange occurrence indeed!

Suddenly, he had heard someone chuckling. As he took note of it, he saw Catelyn close by at the dais of the training yard. There were two boys who bore the look of brothers by her side.

"OY! Ned! Come here, I want you to meet someone quite dear to me!"

Someone dear to her? Why did that unnerve him a bit?

"Ned, this is my elder brother Thaddeus. And this is my uncle's squire ... I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Red Walder Frey. But my enemies will call me Bloodborn!" the lad said jokingly. "Red" Walder did look quite similar. Both of them had angular faces and high cheekbones. Both had bright auburn hair, but "Red" Walder's hair was more darker, almost looking as if his hair had been drenched in blood. Thaddeus is stocky where as "Red" Walder is lean. Thaddeus's eyes were the famed Tully blue whereas "Red" Walder's were a cat-green that bore a wildness to them. But "Red" Walder did not look like a Frey. From what he read and heard about them from Father, the Frey's had the look of weasels: knobby chins and everything. "Red" Walder looked like a proper lordling.

"So, this is the famed Eddard Stark my sister speaks so highly of? Pleasure to meet you!" Thaddeus said, extending his hand to him. As he looked to Catelyn, she seemed to have a small blush on her cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lord Thaddeus. Your sister speaks highly of you too!" he said.

"Good things I hope!" he chuckled.

"Stark? Are you sure your mother wasn't a cousin of mine?" "Red" Walder said. Now he understood what Stannis might have felt toward Connington. The nerve of him!

"My mother was a Stark as well. Though of a fairly distant relation."

"Maybe your mother was a wildling or something? All Starks are wolves, from what I've heard. Yet, you look like a wet rat or squirrel!"

"And that "wet rat" as you call, Bloodborn, is being trained by Ser Barristan the Bold himself. And if I recall, you only _just_ started squiring for my uncle. A week? Less? Care to test your mettle already?" Thaddeus taunted Walder "Bloodborn".

"I'd be more than willing to show you. If you'd like?" Ned said, his hands itching on the pommel of his training sword.

"Mayhaps. Although, I've been brought here by the grace of the Blackfish, I'll be staying here for quite some time. And my aunt asked me to look after my cousin and keep her company."

"Who is your cousin?" Catelyn asked.

"RED!" someone called out. It was Cersei, dashing toward him. Oh, Seven Hells!

Suddenly, a man came to the two Tullys. He was a tall and lean man with clean-shaven cheeks, bushy eyebrows and bright blue eyes. Though, there was some grey hairs by the temple of his head that adorned his bright auburn hair. They both hugged him deeply.

"Ned, this is my uncle, Ser Brynden the Blackfish!"

The Blackfish? He had heard tale of him. His father had spoken highly of him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ser Brynden. I am Eddard Stark of Winterfell."

"You're the Stark? I knew your father. Good man. You seem to have his look.  
Anyway, Little Cat, it looks like I'll be staying here for a bit. Your brother too, until your father gets cross with me." The Blackfish said while ruffling her hair. Though they were all still children, the sight of it made Catelyn look more like a girl.

Catelyn was lucky. To have some family by her side.


	11. Weathered

"So, how's Jaime been? And the others? Uncle Kevan? Uncle Tyg? Uncle Gerion? Aunt Genna? I'd ask Father but Father hasn't been telling me much as of late."

"Cersei, calm yourself! Take a breath!"

And so she did. It was nice having a comforting face around. Although Red was older than her, it did not matter. His auburn-coloured hair made him quite distinguishable but it was his eyes that marked him as a Lannister. Although, looking at his hair somehow reminded her of stupid, stupid Catelyn. _Do you even have anyone to call a friend, Cersei?_ Her stupid words echoed in her head. Mayhaps his auburn hair comes from the Marbrands? Though his hair is quite fiery, it was not nearly as coppery as the Marbrands have, it flowed like a pure silk cloak.

Yet, her head kept ringing with Catelyn Tully's insipidly stupid voice.

"Jaime is alright from what I had seen him last. He's found himself a couple of good friends in Addam Marbrand and Elys Westerling. Although, if he's not with them, he's with your little brother, Tyrion. Uncle Kevan ..."

 _Tyrion. I hate that name. The name of a monster. Tyrion. Tyrion. **Tyrion ...**_

"Oy, Cersei! Are you alright?"

"Oh. It's, uh, it's nothing, coz." Cersei said sheepishly.

"So, what do you make of the boys around here?" Red asked.

"They're nothing really. Greyjoy's off doing something, don't know what exactly but he's hardly ever around. Elbert Arryn, he's just a twat. Stannis Baratheon is quite boorish really. And Eddard Stark, heh, he's just stupid. He looks and acts like a horse in desperate need to be put down!"

"Stark interests me. Lucky bloke to be training under Ser Barristan," Red growled. What was he complaining about? He's squiring for Brynden the Blackfish. He's a legend much like Ser Barristan.

"Is it true what they say about the North? All of them filled to the brim with nothing but filthy savages?"

Truth be told, she never put much stock and thought in Eddard. She found him to be too quiet to her liking. I've certainly seen him stumble like a savage.

"Don't know. Don't care all that much. Why do you ask, coz?"

"Just to see just how strong the North really is! Even if he is trained by Ser Barristan, he won't be a match for me!"

Ugh! Stupid boys! Always thinking of their swordplay. I wonder if Jaime has gotten as stupid as Red? Or ... Bloodborn as he'd like to be called.

I hope you're not stupid, Jaime.

* * *

There should be some more ladies, he finds himself thinking. Though, it's not the thing to think about, especially during swordplay.

All of them quite lovely. Mina, with flowing and bouncing brown curls. Catelyn, with her fiery red hair. Cersei, who's as frigid as the gold she wears in her hair. Elia, who's dark eyes showed immense kindness. Ashara, alluring and vivacious. Mariya, quite lovely with her slightly delicate features.

Some more boys were being brought in to curry favor with Prince Rhaegar, but there should be as much girls as there are boys. There will be plenty of knights with few ladies to rescue. There was that Frey squire that came with Cat's uncle the Blackfish. Though he seems to be an interesting twat of sorts. Cat's brother would only be here for as long as the Blackfish would be here. Mayhaps, he could lend me a hand? Surely, he'd be better as a mentor than cranky old Ser Oswell?

He had heard that some distant Martell cousin would come to attend to Queen Rhaella along with the others, but not much else. Some other nobles would be visiting soon but that was it.

"Oy, Arryn! Are you even trying?" Willem Darry roared at him. He hadn't even noticed that his sword had flown away from his hand.

"Sorry, ser, Distracted. Won't happen again!" he said as he went to get his sword and resume his training with Stannis.

"What distracted you?" Stannis asked as he swung his sword.

"Ladies. Girls. That there should be more of them. One of them is bound to be my future wife. Mayhaps you'll find yourself a lady for yourself!"

"I'll likely marry a lady of the Stormlands. My father will be making arrangements, when I'm older." Stannis said. He's not putting up much of a fight.

"Maybe you already have found yourself a lady, Ser Stannis?" He then whacked at his arm.

"Shut your mouth. You haven't the faintest idea," Stannis said. A ... blush seem to come out of Stannis' face. _Stannis is blushing! He has found a lady to call his own!_

"Is that why you haven't given me your all? Your lady love isn't here to ... assist you?"

Suddenly, Stannis' eyes darkened and he began to ... I'm not sure what he's doing with his face. Is he trying to smile? Scowl? Smirk?

"... Arryn? Arryn? You alright?" said a voice. It was the unmistakable growl of Willem Darry; his large bear-like frame loomed over him. Myles and Rich were standing over him too. And ... Stannis.

Ours is the fury, indeed.

* * *

She loved the crackling sounds of its wicked and treacherous currents of the Blackwater Rush. It almost reminded her of the crackling waves that surrounded the Palestone Sword. She almost wanted to jump into the waves. The godswood was not like Starfall's. As her brother Aron once teased, she could not feel the presence of the gods; for this was no true godswood.

 _I do wish that Elia were here with me though._ But she had been spending much time with Queen Rhaella, moreso than the other girls. It seemed pretty obvious to anyone that the Queen Rhaella was grooming her to be Rhaegar's bride and carry the burden of being Queen. And mayhaps dealing with the Mad King. From what Elia had told me, the Queen and her mother Princess Loreza had wanted their children to be betrothed and married to one another. She might think that she's honouring some old wish, but Elia would be a good queen. There was little chance for either of the other girls to be Rhaegar's bride. Especially that thorny Cersei, not even if Lady Joanna's ghost compelled the Mad King to do so.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crack. She then made her way to the heart tree. It was the northman, Eddard Stark, by the trunk of it. He looked intent as he seemed to be stabbing at the bark.

"Are you one of the Children of the Forest now?" she said teasing. Eddard Stark then jumped, clearly startled. His whittling knife had dropped. She could see that he had been etching a rather crude face on the bark. It looked almost like a laughing face.

"Lady Ashara! I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know that you were here!"

"What are you doing here, Ser Eddard?"

"I usually come her for peace and quiet. What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for the same thing. It gets quite boring simply doing needlework and gossiping with the ladies. But then again, there isn't much to gossip about. But this might be worthy of it - what are you doing?"

Eddard then looked to be as stiff as a board. She then made her way closer to the tree. The face did appear to be laughing, but it was still rather crude. It almost reminded her of the weirwood at Starfall.

It was then that she truly noticed his eyes. Grey; soft as a cloud. There was a fierceness in them matched by pride. It made him look like a feral wolf; the wolf he could be.

He must truly miss his home to be carving a ludicrous face into the tree. He clearly wasn't angry.

"You must truly miss your home, don't you Eddard?" she asked.

He then let out a heavy sigh. "More than I ever thought I could, my lady"

"I'm certain everyone here misses their home. Maybe even more than you. I know that I miss my home. I miss the crashing rapids and waterfalls of the Torrentine river. I miss how when the light of the moon or the sun hits Starfall just right, it makes it almost luminescent. Making it look like a castle made of light. I miss the shifting sands, that get in between my toes. I even miss the godswood at Starfall."

"You have a godswood?" he asked with curiousness. Curiousness, not admonishment.

"Yes, me and my brothers would play there all the time. There was another heart tree there, but all that remains is a stump. My eldest brother Aron is suspicious about what happened. Mayhaps the Children of the Forest had it cut? Or one of our ancestors had cut it?"

"it wouldn't make much sense for the Children to cut one tree and not cut another?"

"You almost sound like him"

"I think you and him would get along with Old Nan; she's a rather old serving maid at Winterfell" he said with a smile.

It was a rather faint smile. Close-lipped and lopsided, but nice. It was nice to see Eddard Stark smile.

"Tell me about your home,"

Eddard glanced at her. "Of the North?" he said, looking around them and rather nervous as well.

"Yes," she confirmed, "I know so little about it. And it sounds like you know little of Dorne"

He looked across at her. Her question, he thought fondly, must come from her own curiosity. Whether it was her curiosity about this far away kingdom, or her desire to know him better, Eddard was not sure, but he felt more anxious to oblige Ashara than he had anyone else before her.

"It's cold," he finally said, and Ashara laughed. She was beautiful when she laughed, Ned thought.

"That is as much as I learnt in lessons," she told him cheerfully, and Eddard could not help but smile too. Ashara made him smile more than anyone did, except his sister Lyanna.

"That's the important thing, I suppose," he conceded with a low chuckle; he did not see the way Ashara smiled at the sound, how she blushed a little. There was a moment of pause, before Ned asked, "Is that really all you've learnt? That it's cold?"

Ashara shook her head. "Well, no. We learnt about the division of the Kingdoms, about King Torrhen and Aegon. We learnt a little of the geography, about the Wall and Winterfell and White Harbor. But not very much at all,"

"It was more important that you learnt about your own kingdom," Eddard pointed out. "Back home we had learnt little about the south. That is before I came here."

"Just that it was hot?" Ashara joked, earning another chuckle. "If it please you, Ser Eddard, I would love to hear about Winterfell,"

Eddard pulled a face – he seemed to dislike being called 'Ser Eddard'. But he nodded, and leaned against the trunk of the tree, crossing his arms. "Winterfell. Well, it is a grand old castle, plenty of halls and chambers, with turrets and towers and dungeons perfect for exploring,"

Ashara's eyes sparkled, recalling how she had found Eddard and Elbert Arryn had been running around a week previously.

"The yard is always filled with activity," Eddard continued. "Soldiers training, dogs barking, horses being groomed and saddled. When the Lord of Winterfell holds court, people come in from the Winter Town, and sometimes from all around the kingdom, to lay their requests at his feet. He's a true Stark, my father, a reasonable man, and kind when he can be. We keep to our own gods up there, not the Seven they keep to down here; only the Manderlys at White Harbor are different. Most Northerners worship in the godswoods, outside where we're closest to the gods.

"It can get cold up north, yes – in the winter, the snow falls deeper than you can imagine, and sometimes you can't much see the sun. But Winterfell's kept warm by hot springs, and the walls thrum with the life of it. When our bannermen from further north come to stay, they're unused to such heat. The closer to the Wall you are, though, the colder and colder you get. The few Southern visitors we get find Winterfell to be freezing, but they get the warmest rooms and the best furs, and sooner or later they realise it's not the ice kingdom rumours say it is. And it really is not. There's nowhere else I would rather have grown up."

Eddard paused for breath; he had not talked that much at once in a long time, if ever. He missed home, and it was nice to talk about it. When he refocused his gaze on Ashara, she was watching him intently. After a moment, she realised he was not going to speak again, and said, "It sounds so… different,"

"It is," Eddard agreed, and momentarily he regretted telling Ashara so much, fearful that she would be put off him for it. "But different is not always bad,"

Ashara watched him for a long moment. And then she smiled. "No. No, it's not. In fact, Winterfell sounds wonderful,"

"I hope you get to see it one day," Eddard said without thinking. He stiffened immediately, and opened his mouth to rectify the situation, but Ashara cut him off.

"I hope so, too," she said simply, looking again at the crude carving at the tree's trunk. She turned to face him fully, her expression warm. "I believe it is nearly time to eat, my lord. Shall we…?"

Still slightly in shock, Eddard nodded and gestured for Ashara to lead the way. She smiled up at him.

"Ned"

"I'm sorry?"

"My family and my friends, they call me Ned."

Ned. She liked the way it sounded off of his tongue.

"Well then, Ned, shall we go?"


	12. Endear

Rhaegar looked at his mother with worry. Almost melancholic as he often looked. He should be happy, but he had heard that he had many other siblings who had perished. Daeron. Shaena. Aemma. Aegon. Brothers and sisters that had been deprived from this world, and whom he would never get to know. Though, was it a kindness that they were not born? They would have to bare the brunt of his father; their father. This news worried him greatly.

"You better not let this child die, insipid woman!" the King growled out. He then looked at him with malice before he left the chambers. He was quite aware that Aerys considered him a disappointment in spite of his accomplishments. It was foolish to hope that his father would go back to the man he had remembered in his youth, but right now, he felt the need to hope.

"Don't fret, Rhaegar. I am fine, and I can tell that this babe will grow happy, hale and strong. He kicks me quite frequently as of late." she said.

He. "Mother, are you sure that its a boy?" Does she want another boy? Or does Father? He would never be pleased with me.

"I'm quite certain, but don't you worry. You'll always be my first-born."

"Mother, that's not what I wa - " he realized what she was trying to do. It wasn't in him to be jealous of a babe. She then held his hand tightly.

"I know my boy. My sweet boy." Rhaella said soothingly.

Suddenly, he felt the need to ask the burst of questions that were on his mind. "But would you be happy if it was a girl?"

"I certainly would. Especially since she would be far too young to marry you. No more of that." she said with a chuckle but he heard the seriousness behind it. Many have cited the Targaryen's practice of incest to be their downfall, especially since the Tragedy of Summerhall.

"Did I kick as much as this new babe?"

"No. Not nearly as much. His kicks make me feel as if I were to birth a destrier! He'll be kicking for quite a while!"

"What would you name it if it were a girl?"

"I had thought to name her, if it is a her, Shaena or mayhaps Daenerys."

"What if it's twins, or mayhaps three babes?"

"Ha ha ha. An abundance of baby dragons. How is it you come up with such questions, Rhaegar?"

"You always said I had a curious mind."

"And keep having it, my boy!"

* * *

He found the Red Keep to be quite wonderous. All though, he could do well without the stench of it all. Good Gods! Why hasn't the king done anything to alleviate it? King's Landing is supposed to be the Capital, inspiring greatness, not shit.

It was good to see Cat again. It had been nearly two years since he had seen her. She had grown much, and will surely continue to grow into a picture of loveliness. She seemed to look more and more like their lady mother, Lady Minisa Whent. But with the Tully look of auburn hair and blue eyes, rather than the grey eyes she has. I ought to write a letter to Father and Mother about her. She had been sending letters, but best to hear it from me.

Lysa would like to know as well. She had missed Cat so much. When Aerys made his announcement and Cat had left, Lysa had cried herself to sleep. Edmure had been born sometime after Cat had left. He barely even knows her but Lysa had been trying to keep what memories she had alive by telling him of her. She'll surely be a good mother when the time comes. Hopefully, not with the Waynwood boy though. He liked Jasper well enough,but he'd have no future without his wits. But he would not be her only prospect. If that Baelish fellow had not perished on the way to Riverrun, he may have declared a duel for her hand. Father knew his father well enough from the Ninepenny War but they were a low as can be, being born from a foreign sellsword from Braavos. Father had taught him first and foremost that life was not like a song, no matter how much we'd like it to be.

Looking at the young squires, he saw a great deal of promise. There was Cat's friend, Ned, who was quite agile and strong with a sword. Stannis Baratheon is a agile as his sigil but deadly too. Elbert Arryn was good with a blade, but growing into a monster with a bow and arrow. Especially now that he's learning to do it on horseback. Prick nearly got my eye before. Red, or Walder Bloodborn as he liked to call himself, was already getting on the nerves of Myles Mooton and Lonmouth but there was no doubt that he was a born warrior. Jeffory Mallister seems to be skilled but far too reckless considering his young age. Kyle Royce seemed to be growing in skill but left much to be desired. Denys Redwyne was quite pompous but fairly good.

I won't be staying long though. But Father also mentioned that I should be looking at the girls, as one of them could be my own future bride. Mina Tyrell was close of an age to Cat. She would certainly grow into a beautiful young lady, but Cat would like that far too much. Cersei Lannister was certainly an option, and he had heard Father mention needing more ties to the west. But she was still half a child. Mariya Darry would be good enough but Father also mentioned that we need to forge new ties with the kingdoms. Ashara Dayne and Elia Martell were lovely but quite older than him, and Father wouldn't have the patience for me to be a man grown or tolerate a dornishwoman. The newer girls, Mylenda Caron, Serena Serrett and Ryella Royce would surely interest Father.

Father. _You have taken your lessons like a fish takes water, my boy. You will be a great lord of Riverrun!_ No, that isn't me. It shouldn't have been me. That should have been Jon, my brother, your first-born. But the gods were cruel to take him from you and mother. Jon Tully, are you watching over us, dear brother?

"OY! M'lord Tully?! Is it nice just looking or do you actually want to come and help us be proper knights?" Elbert Arryn had called out, with a glinting grin. Ned and Stannis looked his way, seemingly begging him to come with the looks of their eyes. I guess a spar would help for now.

* * *

"This certainly beats needlwork at times, doesn't it?"

"I guess so!"

Those stupid hens. Keep gobbling about. Especially the new ones. Mylenda with her knobby knees. Ryella with those stupid watery eyes of hers. Serena with her rat-brown hair. And poor plain Mariya. She did not like it one bit. Now there was more competition to be Prince Rhaegar's bride and queen.

Though they were right. A ladies duties were quite boring. We can only sew, maintain the household while the men were playing at war and gossip on whatever's happening in the household and mother their children. I would be as great a warrior as those stupid boys. If I were a boy, I would surely be a greater knight than the whole lot of them.

Mariya kept talking with Lady Ashara and Princess Elia. The both of them are even stupider than the rest. They were closer of an age to Prince Rhaegar. Though it pained her to think let alone say it, Ashara had all the grace and beauty to be a queen. They were going on whispering about something. Great, now I'm curious. What does Mariya want to know from the stupid dornishwoman? How to become a harlot?

Suddenly, Princess Elia shouted, "Ser Stannis! Stannis Baratheon! Could you please come here? We have something to ask of you!" What on earth could they be thinking?

As usual, Stannis all but marched toward them. His brow was sweaty and he neatly pushed his black hair to the left side of his head. For a brief moment, he looked almost like a man bred for battle. As he then came closer, Mariya was turning as red as the Red Keep. Elia then went closer to Mariya, whispering in her ear again.

She then seemed to whisper something to Stannis before coming closer to him. What on earth is she planning. It was then she took notice on what it was. A small brown ribbon with a black stag etched on to it. A favour? Mariya giving Stannis a favour? Ohh, this was far too laughable!

Just before she could even laugh, she heard a small gasp coming from the girls. What was Mariya doing with her lips? A ... kiss? A kiss? She's kissing Stannis Baratheon! On the cheek but she's kissing _Stannis_?!

She then went from bold to meek within an instant. A faint blush on her cheeks. While Stannis seemed to think that he was a statue.

"OY! STANNIS! Are you going to fight us now or not? Has your lady's love given you courage or made you craven?" Arryn stupidly cried out.

Stannis then bowed and made his way down. His step almost having a spring in them. Why did she kiss Stannis? What was that about? Why was she so bold all of a sudden? How is it that she decided to kiss him anyhow? Why did she have her first kiss already? Why? Why?

... It's not fair.


	13. Melee

It was stupid to be honest. Why bring in all these other little lords and ladies. But it became quite evident as to why as her father explained to her. All of them sent to curry favor with the king. The boys to become knights and befriend the prince. The ladies to find good matches and possibly court Rhaegar.

 _No. Not one of them will have Prince Rhaegar. He will be mine soon enough. The Silver King and his Golden Queen._ She knew in her heart of hearts that it was meant to be.

Father says that I'm already growing into a thing of beauty, and will surely be the envy of any lady. But it was also stupid.

Just having to sew and gossip and curtsy to any lord and lady that came her way. If there was anything she wanted as much as to be Rhaegar's bride, was to be a feared warrior and lord like Father. She had heard that many men and women had once or twice mistaken her father for the king. _As they should. He rules more than Aerys_. But best not say that, less I get my tongue cut out like Ser Illyn.

The Silver King and his Golden Queen. It shall not be a dream. It will indeed come to be. No stags, wolves, falcons, krakens, foxes, eagles or any other creature would be worthy. No other man is worthy of a lioness.

* * *

"Alright then now, little lords. Along with your own master-at-arms, even if the time was rather short, have taught you to fight. Along with the likes of myself." Ser Willem said in a proud almost smug manner.

He still hadn't known as to why they were all called to the training yard. Nearly every boy with the exception to Prince Rhaegar was there. He was likely reading in the library. He would have liked to see the Crown Prince in action. Not a warrior by birth but naturally gifted in it. He would have liked to see it.

The one thing that unsettled him was the Greyjoy. He had heard from the others that he was often absent from anything that had been instructed of him. The one thing his Father always taught him was to never trust a Greyjoy. And he definitely looked untrustworthy. Something about him just didn't sit right with him. From the moment he had looked at Rhaegar; he seemed amiable, trustworthy and almost otherworldly with his grace and Valyrian beauty. The Greyjoy, Urrathon he thinks his name is, completely stunk with a darkness that surrounded him. The most otherworldly thing about him was his right eye which shined like the skies and seas of summer. It seemed to shine with sheer malice. That and so much more that he couldn't describe unnerved him that it was frightening.

"You have all dueled with one another, my lords. While prudent, in war, there will not always be duels. Men will charge at you from left and right. They will not stop and fight you and you alone. Which is why, you will all be fighting one another. It does not matter who gets in the first strike on anyone. You will all fight and fight well. That is the heart of a melee. This will not be like any tourney though. There won't be time for you to get your ponies and charge at one another. On my signal, charge at the first person you can think of."

An all-around melee? Oh, this is not going to be good. These boys all too eager to knock each other down on their arses. He's also seen many of them fight and he could use that to his advantage; no matter how brief it was. Although, Cat might kill me if I hurt her friend Ned too bad. Best target someone simple like Kyle Royce or Denys Redwyne. I'd certainly love to knock down Redwyne on his arse; pompous prick. The youngest of them and acting like he's the next Barristan the Bold.

"ON MY MARK! READY? NOW, CHAAARGE!"

Quickly enough, he set his eyes on Redwyne. And Redwyne seemed to have his sights on Ned. Oh, no you don't! He swung his blade so high and hard that he almost knocked Redwyne's out of his hand. "Keep your eyes open, Ser Eddard!" Ned only nodded and had his sights on someone. Walder Bloodborn. Oh, fuck. But never mind that; Redwyne's my prey.

"You look ready to be skewered Tully. Ripe for Victory, indeed!"

"Really now? I'm certain everyone has said that about your lady mother."

Redwyne looked as red as his own hair and struck. Each strike was deeply strong but uncoordinated. Father did tell him that an angry soldier was like dealing with a rabid hunting dog. Something needed to be put down. Within seconds flat, Redwyne had been knocked out cold.

He then looked around. Jon Connington and Stannis were going at it; knocking down anyone that seemed to get in their way. Like they were the only ones worthy to knock the other down. The same went for Jeffory and Elbert; two kings of the sky wanting to knock the other to the ground. The next sight was amusing; Red Walder knocked down looking like a pretty little weasel. Ned was now fighting against both Mooton and Royce; and holding his own against them, unflinching. Mayhaps Ser Barristan saw something in him.

Waitaminute. Greyjoy's nowhere in sight. Where the he -

* * *

This had not been good. This had not been good at all.

His father had fallen ill, so he had taken charge of the matter. Just how could have something like this have happened?

"Ser Willem! What in the name of the Gods has happened?"

"Greyjoy. I'm not sure just how he managed ... He had a dirk on his person. I can't believe I didn't notice it."

"Have there been any casualties?"

"None really, my prince. Though he has greatly wounded many of your father's guests and your friends."

"Myles, Richard, Jon. Arthur. What happened to them?"

"Lonmouth got the most of it. Nearly got his face cut. Dayne managed to subdue him."

"And the others? The wards, my friends?"

Ser Willem looked taken aback for a moment. Frankly, he was too. He was not close with the boys and he said that all the same. Strange.

"Royce and Redwyne got the wind knocked out of them. Mallister and Arryn had gotten a nick or two on their legs. But they'll be fine. Stannis had been saved by Connington surprisingly enough but still got a cut on his back. Eddard had taken the worse of it."

As he made his way to the chambers, he had seen the horror for himself. Lord Thaddeus Tully was in his bed looking deathly pale with his curly auburn hair falling loose onto his head. But Eddard ... he was badly beaten. One of his eyes swollen shut and an arm broken. His long unruly hair had been crudely cut for some reason. And upon close inspection, he saw a jagged scar by his shoulder.

Lord Brynden was by his nephew's side, gently bowing his head down as if he were mourning his death. Lady Catelyn was by Eddard's bedside; looking distraught and on the verge of tears. Her hands furiously clutching on to her dress.

"What happened?" he said with fury he did not existed, laden in his voice.

"He saved my nephew." Ser Brynden said gravelly.


	14. Fury

This had been quite problematic. All of these young men had been brought in to curry favor with Aerys. Promised that they would be protected by the crown. His main wards to ascertain the fact that he was in power. Only in his old friend's deluded mind did that make a lick of sense.

While he could not be there for Cersei as often as he should, she would prevail. She is a lion of the Rock. This, however, was a catastrophe.

The mess that that Greyjoy had created was a crime in the highest order. The Arryn boy suffered a scrape or two, Steffon's boy had survived. But it was the Stark boy that was on his and everyone's minds. With his swollen left eye, broken right arm, and a cut on his head that nearly tore his ear off had Greyjoy struck harder and aimed lower.

It had been easy enough to convince Lord Quellon not to declare war when his son's eye had been gouged out by the Arryn boy's arrow. He demanded quite little in gold, and had made mention that he had always been a "difficult child". Twas a blessing that he did not declare war or independence from the Seven Kingdoms for the sake of his third-born son.

But this was worse. He seldom heard anything about Lord Rickard Stark. Just that he was a fair and just lord revered by his people. None of his own spies or Chelstead's had been able to gain anything useful of the North. Worthless lot anyway. But if word got out on what happened to his son, there would surely be hell to pay. Many said that he was nothing more than an old wolf, but a wolf is still a dangerous beast.

"What on earth are we going to do about this, my lord?"

That had been the question that had been pressed the most.

"At the moment, we do nothing. Make sure that no word of this mess gets out."

"Lord Tywin, you must surely be out of your mind!" Lord Commander Hightower shouted.

"As of this moment, the king is indisposed and I am doing my duty as his Hand in speaking for him and the Kingdoms. Should word get out of this, nearly everyone would rally against the Greyjoys."

"And why shouldn't they? If not for Dayne and Darry, the little lords would have been slaughtered. Gods be good, as to what might've happened to Lord Eddard!" Symond Staunton exclaimed.

"Whether we like it or not, the Greyjoys are lord of the Iron Islands, which is still part of the Seven Kingdoms. Lord Quellon hoped in fostering his son here, he could show not only his faith and goodwill to the crown, but also increase trade from the Iron Islands to the mainlands. He's nowhere near as stupid as the rest of them."

"I mean no offense, Lord Tywin, but word of this is bound to get out. If any of them died, the crown would have hell to pay!" Owen Merryweather exclaimed.

"Fact of the matter is, whether we like it or not, word will get out about this, my lords." said the unmistakable voice of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. What on Earth is he doing here?

"My prince!" the sycophants said, bowing to him.

"No need for such formalities, my lords. On to the business at hand, we can at least provide the lords some form of recompense. The crown has been giving sums of gold to the lords and ladies who had sent their sons and daughters here. For those who were injured, mayhaps a slight increase. But we may have to inform them nonetheless. By hiding this from them, we truly show that they have put their faith in the crown."

He hated to admit it, but the boy did have a point.

"Very well, my prince. We will do so. But not yet. We must still wait for young Eddard's recovery. Should something happen to him, we might end up facing the might of the North. And the crown can't afford to make an enemy of them."

"Understood. I thank you, my lords. I must make my leave now."

* * *

She just barely understood just why she was here. She wasn't worried about any one of them, nor did she care.

Duty, I guess. They are honoured guests of the crown. Or I'm just bored of Queen Rhaella telling us to pray for stupid, ugly Ned Stark. Might as well see how he and the others have been doing.

She then opened the door and saw. Elbert and Jeffory Mallister were jesting on how their scars made them look more like men. Fools, they're probably just scared. Stannis looked rather sullen to say the least. Ned Stark looked worse for wear. His left eye was rather dark and swollen. His right arm was broken and in a cast. His skin pale and his unruly straight long hair was rather crudely cut. And then she saw the reason why; there was a rather large cut close by his ear and a jagged scar by his shoulder. The one by his ear perturbed her. It was as jagged as the one on his shoulder but nowhere as deep as it. It was quite red and a small amount of dried blood surrounded it.

She then took note that Catelyn was here. Shouldn't she be praying for her brother?

"Cersei. ... What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how he was and ... pay my respects."

"Liar. You want to see him die, don't you. Or did you come to gloat?" Catelyn said angrily.

"That was not my intention. Although, I am rather curious as to why you're not by your brother's bedside."

"My Uncle Brynden's by his side, and I've already prayed for his health. The Grand Maester said that he'll pull through."

"Oh, that's quite the relief."

"What kind of game are you playing at Cersei?"

What on Earth is this cow talking about now?

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. You don't do anything unless you can get something out of it. It's just like you and your family. You think you're so great, that no one can touch you and nothing can hurt you. That you'll one day own the world. It's not like that. People always get hurt. But what would I expect from you? You rarely get hurt, and you seem to enjoy hurting other people. You laugh at nearly every thing like it's some grand jape to you. Ned nearly died defending my brother from that mad man. Have you ever had anyone so close to you that you would do anything to protect them? I don't want to lose my brother and I don't want to lose my friend either. But your friend is your gold, isn't it? A Lannister always pays his debts."

Catelyn was red-eyed and her face stained with tears. Just how much does Ned Stark really mean to her? She had seen them talking to one another in a friendly manner. After Arryn, she was his closest friend. But she sounded like grieving widow rather than a good friend. But she's stupid if she thinks that I don't care about anyone. Red can be quite annoying but I do care about him. Her cousin Lyonel was as insufferable as Red but a sweetheart. Uncle Gery always made me laugh and Uncle Tyg often told the best stories. I don't know just what I'd do if I lost Jaime. Or Father.

She then seated herself beside Ned Stark. She then saw something rather curious though. Underneath his pillow was a small charm made of bark; in the shape of a wolf, with a star in its mouth. Did Ashara visit him before Catelyn did? Or after? Gods, just what would Catelyn think about that? But then, she saw her face again. She looked close to crying.

It was then she really looked at Ned. She never gave him much thought. Insignificant, barbaric, smelly, ugly; those were often the words that came to her head when she thought of Ned Stark. Which wasn't often. He certainly was not the most handsome boy, but not exactly ugly either. Not exactly plain but not extravagant either. His lips were dry but full and had a perfectly straight nose. He might grow to be handsome, maybe.

"We were never really friends. I don't think we've ever really spoken to each other. Just a bare curtsy or bow sometimes, I guess. I'm not sure if what you did was foolish, or brave. Foolishly brave, maybe. But, I do hope you get better." she said as quietly as possible. She then wiped away two small pieces of hair hanging down by his forehead.

She then got up and approached Stannis. He suddenly seem to perk up at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. I do hope you get better, Stannis. I'll pray for your health ... and ... Ned Stark's too."

Stannis nodded curtly. She then, almost out of nowhere, came close and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Uh, what was tha - "

"To help you get better, more or less. Some say that a lady's kiss works wonders!"

"Uh, Cersei, mayhaps you wouldn't mind giving me and Jeff here a kiss? With the love, charm and beauty of a lady, we could sur - "

"Shut it, Arryn!"

* * *

As much as he shouted, he continued to ignore Willem's calls to him.

"My prince! I beg of you, not to go down to the Black Cells. The Greyjoy is far too dangerous!"

Arthur stood by him simply asking if he really wanted to do this. He only replied, 'Yes', and he followed him like a white shadow.

He needed to see him. He wanted to understand. He needed to know. And so, he made his way down. The Black Cells are reserved for the most vile and dangerous prisoners, so rarely that they're used. But fitting for Greyjoy. No windows and solid wooden doors, leaving the prisoners in darkness. The only light the prisoners receive is when the door is opened to feed them, or if they receive a visitor with a torch. And the cells are notoriously known for being bitterly cold.

"Well, well, well. I should be honoured. The Silver Prince has come to pay me a visit in my lowly prison cell! i'd bow for you, but I'm a bit ... tied up at the moment." Greyjoy said with a smile.

"You're quite lucky to even be receiving a trial, Urrathon Greyjoy."

"Tosser. That's not even close."

"What?"

"Never mind about that. But, I do have a question to ask of you. Do you know why you're a prince?"

What kind of question is that? "What point are you trying to make? I'm a Prince because of my ancestors."

"Exactly. Your ancestors are the reason why your lot has reigned over the Seven Kingdoms. The Conqueror saw this great big slab of land and decided 'I'm going to conquer and rule it'. But they weren't kings of the Freehold. There, they were almost next to nothing. Here, you're revered. You're a god among men. And yet, you all seem to have forgotten that the most of us had been kings int this land before you. The Greyjoys, the Lannisters, the Starks. The Arryn's are the same as you, the Martells were nothing until Nymeria came and gave Mors her prized cunt. The Baratheon's were never kings but have the blood of them. And you just made the Tulllys and Tyrells lords because it was in your power. You have such a great deal of power, yet you hide away and stuff your nose with books."

"Is that why you decided to try to slay the others? Because you wanted to feel like a prince?"

"Nope. I just wanted to. That and I always wanted a wolf-skin cloak!" Greyjoy cackled.

He is mad. He almost makes Father sane when he's having his fits.

"You will not get away with this. You know that, don't you?"

"You are incredibly stupid, aren't you, Rhaegar?"

"Don't you dare address your prince that way!"

"Leave it be, Arthur."

"Yes, do leave it be, Arthur. All that power you have at your disposal and you let it waste away. Frankly, your daddy has the right kind of ideas. See something you like, want it more than any other man, then you take it! You never had or wanted anything like that in your life, have you? I got a taste of it and loved every second of it. I've managed to get away with a great many things, with your daddy's help because he let me. I did have to curry a bit of favor with him, but twas worth it honestly. Dragons here, dragons there, dragons everywhere. But it is somewhat laughable. Ever really hear your daddy talk? The way he likes to think himself the Conqueror reborn? But conquering a few ladies, high and low, doesn't make him a conqueror. More a plowman really. True conquerors take more than just women. They take what they want; land, gold, anything in sight!"

He couldn't believe what he had heard from him. Something about Greyjoy always felt strange. Often staring out into nothingness and bearing a strange self-satisfied smirk as if he had heard the grandest jape in the world and refused to tell anyone. Or rather, everything to him was a jape. Anything from a man's suffering to a babe squalling for it's mother. He had never felt such rage like this before.

"In all honesty, I look forward to my trial. It will surely be one of the more exciting things I have been looking forward to."

"There will not be a trial."

"Oh? Has the king made a decision already? I thought he was "indisposed" from what I've heard."

"Not a trial of the court."

"My prince?"

"I challenge you to face all the Gods, from the Seven Who Are One, to your Drowned God. I, Rhaegar Targaryen, challenge you to a trial by combat!"

"Are you mad, Rhaegar?"

"My prince, I beg of you, don't do this!"

"Silence. I've made up my mind. Face me and all the Gods, and mayhaps, them ... and I, might show you mercy."

" ... Hehehehehehe ... HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA! ... I graciously accept!"


	15. Battle!

A large crowd had formed all throughout the training yard. Everyone who had been sent to reside in the Red Keep had gathered from all the boys to even the little ladies. Elbert Arryn and Jeffory Mallister, did not look in the mood to joke. They looked as if they were looking at an execution. Cousin Stannis looked as serious as ever; his eyes almost blazing with the famed fury of his house. Lady Mina seemed to try to ease Lady Catelyn with a firm hand on her shoulder. Lady Cersei looked strangely worried. Ashara and Elia's normally kind eyes seemed darker than ever. Jon and Arthur looked worried yet also angered as well. Myles and Rich seemed both worried and yet excited.

It was then he had looked to the elder group. Ser Willem looked highly worried alongside Lord Commander Hightower. Lord Tywin's face was as impassive as ever. He saw Ser Barristan looking as worried as ever, with more concern on his face than he ever saw in his father's. He saw Ser Brynden Tully the Blackfish amongst the crowd. Bearing a look that could only be described as pure viciousness. For a moment, he looked like a prideful lion bearing his fangs against his enemy.

This would not be a simple duel. It was a trial by combat; only one could live. Should Ser Willem intervene, it would likely stop at the draw of fist blood. My blood most like. But I cannot simply cower about like a craven hiding behind Mother's skirts. I'm nowhere close to a man, but someone must hold Greyjoy accountable for the atrocities he's committed.

Myles and Rich had readily prepared his own night-black plate armor, his helm decorated with gold, orange, and red silken streamers resembling flames and in the shape of a a dragon's head, with the flap opening to signify the dragon's maw when roaring or billowing flames. Done in black, except for the dragon's eyes, where two golden pieces had been placed into the helm. With the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen decorated in rubies on its breastplate,and golden ringmail underneath the plate. He then looked at Greyjoy, who looked just as fearsome with his boiled black leather, light grey chain mail, and lobstered plate, and helm is in the shape of a kraken.

Both of them raised up their blades facing one another. Ser Willem then gave off the signal and the trial by combat commenced immediately. He met Gryejoy's blade, absorbing the strength from the blow. A discomforting strum went up his arm. Greyjoy then sidestepped to try to free their locked blades.

A move Rhaegar predicted since his sword came rushing to meet him, slicing downwards and Greyjoy dodged the blade as swift as can be. Hearing the air ripple from the blade which missed him by mere inches, earning gasps and groans from the audience.

Rhaegar recovered, watching as Greyjoy coming back towards him, unleashing a series of mad cuts and swings that Rhaegar dodged and deflected. Each strike of his blade, crept closer and closer towards him. He bit back a huff when the last one nearly scraped his armor, but then Greyjoy changed his position, stepping to his side and throwing up his elbow which connected to the side of his head.

Pain exploded from the spot, wincing and cursing. His head rattled beneath his helm. He stumbled, but kept his sword up, swinging it back and forth to wade off another attack from his brother while Rhaegar tried to regain his balance. His vision blurred. He tasted blood in his mouth.

"Ohh, what's the matter, Dragon Prince? Care to yield before me?" Greyjoy said tauntingly.

His eyes on Rhaegar whose helm remained on, poised for another attack. He was also closer to Greyjoy then he realized, for as soon as he said, he'd fight, Rhaegar moved to cut the distance. Relying on his reach to keep Greyjoy off balance, so that he exploit his defenses, while being far enough back so as Greyjoy couldn't threaten him. He kept visor up, allowing him an unobstructed view of Greyjoy and his fighting style. He's far more different from Rich, Myles or Arthur. There was a certain grace to his movements but armed with such wild and heavy bestial strikes.

Undeterred, by this setback, Rhaegar settled in his defensive stance. Deflecting and rarely absorbing Greyjoy's mad strikes, instead sending them to the left and right of him, avoiding taking any of the impact fully. He didn't want to overexert himself on the defense with Greyjoy trying to sap his strength with the mad flurry of attacks. _I need to do something. This is no longer a mere trial, tis a duel to the death._ He could see Greyjoy practically sneering with such glee. _I cannot be merciful to him. Not for all the sins and atrocities he had committed. He must pay._

It was in blocking his latest effort that Rhaegar had decided he had given enough ground. Instead of deflecting this one, he planted his feet and embraced the attack full force. Ignoring the discomfort that climbed up both of his arms, he focused on their blades which were locked together. Until he pushed Greyjoy's aside, and with a flick of his wrist, brought his sword towards Greyjoy's suddenly exposed front. He thrust forward, the blade slashing Greyjoy's chest plate.

Greyjoy looked surprised and had stumbled backwards, sword flailing in his hand, but Rhaegar avoided the careless strikes. He moved his sword downwards in a strong-enough cut which hit Greyjoy's shoulder. The impact of sword against armor let out a loud thud and he could hear the Mad Kraken groan. His free arm sagged. He raised his sword towards Rhaegar to try to fend him off, as he backed away, his back going up against the ropes of the dueling ring.

"Do you yield, you madman?" Rhaegar had asked. Greyjoy almost looked frightened now. This was likely the first true and proper fight he had. He was not sneaking up on the defenseless and he could not pull any more dirty tricks on him.

He answered with a mute shake of his head, and that was all Rhaegar needed to move forward. He swatted Greyjoy's sword away, his strength was wilting. When their swords met, he changed the angle of his blade, grabbing the bare steel by his armored gloves and flipping it in one fluid motion where he then directed a thunderous pommel strike to the front of Greyjoy's helmet. Greyjoy nearly fell over the roped rings from the strength behind the blow.

The crowd's buzzing grew louder like a swarm of angry insects as they watched their beloved prince bludgeoning Greyjoy. He felt discomforted by it. As exhilarating as it had felt for a moment, he quickly felt a degree of shame. I may be trained to fight, but only because I must. He rushed towards Greyjoy ready to end this duel, but he quickly regained his footing, and threw up his sword to deflect his charged strike. Rhaegar's sword bounced off Greyjoy's defense, and he took a step back, not wanting to be careless when close to victory.

 _You will be punished for your crimes Greyjoy._ He took a breath, sword poised. His heart thundered against his ribs, a war drum beneath his chest plate.

Greyjoy seized the brief respite to remove his helmet. His face was barely even a mess apart from a few scratches and blood from the corner of his lips.

Rhaegar answered by tossing his helmet aside. His face marred in anger, blood smeared across his mouth and chin. His indifference crumbling beneath a snarl that would've made the dragon skulls above them proud, he lashed out with his sword. He met Greyjoy's rage and mania. Their blades clashed, their faces inches apart. His breathing was labored, and he could hear Greyjoy's heavy breathing close to him.

While Greyjoy had unleashed his rage, Rhaegar kept his contained, until these lasting moments. Feeding it slowly, the anger stirred in his chest like a chained and hungry beast. Funneling through his body, relieving his tired muscles, subsiding the discomfort and pain that had been seeping through. His strength buoyed as the songs of battle coursed through his blood. Rhaegar's rage, the fire within him was stoked and carefully preserved, controlled so that he could use it.

Draw on it, but never drown in it.

This was the Blood of the Dragon. The rage of their ancestors that brought them glory and triumphs as they conquered Westeros. An infamous fury that swept across the kingdoms only sated by Fire and Blood. Their opponents fell one by one to the wrath of the dragon. This was the blood of Aegon the Conqueror, of Daeron the Young Dragon, of Aemon the Dragonknight, of the Hammer and the Anvil; some of the greatest warriors Westeros had ever seen. Fire and Blood. But his will surely spill before mine own.

Greyjoy allowed his rage to consume him, a costly folly, that he would easily exploit.

Their attacks brought them within inches from each other, only steel separating the two of them. He loosened his posture, his sword dropping as the shift in stance and lack of resistance led Greyjoy to stumble forward. His sword flailing like a damaged wing, but Rhaegar deftly avoided it. Bringing his pommel up and delivering a brutal strike on the back of his brother's head to the disappointment of the crowd, save for a few loud cheers.

The blow sent Greyjoy reeling, falling to the ground face first in an armored heap, body sprawled out, sword out of reach.

Rhaegar stalked him, wary of any sign of deception, feeding off the rage that burned within. When he was close, he kicked aside Greyjoy's sword. He then stepped on his arm, pinning it the ground, and pressed his sword to the back of Greyjoy's exposed neck.

"Now do you yield?"

He pressed his blunted blade harder onto the neck of his enemy. Applying more and more force in hopes of making sure Greyjoy didn't have any foolish notion to continue this fight. He then grabbed at the blade hard and stared back right at him until his hands had bled.

"I yield." He conceded, his head hitting in the ground.

The crowd stirred in happiness and delved into loud clapping and shouting. For the first time in his life, he did not feel like a knight in the stories. He was one.

* * *

He still didn't look much better. Some colour had come back to his face, twas not as sallow as before. The swelling around his left eye had gone down a bit and the scars seemed to be healing up nicely.

"Do you know why you're healing so fast, Ser Eddard? It's not just the prayers of your friends. Or the Old Gods and New. I believe I greatly helped. Or, rather my charm did. It's certainly more effective than any favour."

He then let out a large breath. Nowhere near as ragged as before, but it was a comforting sound.

"I do hope you get better. If Catelyn isn't here by your side, than the others are. Arryn has often stayed by your side from time to time, talking to you after Catelyn falls asleep by your side. Stannis Baratheon as well; although, he's more a quiet lot. Thaddeus has sent his regards to you. My brother had stood vigil over you. Even that Frey. He wants you to wake up so he could "beat you proper". Ser Barristan aches and awaits your return. ... I know that I do."

She then bent over and pressed her lips on his forehead. Twas still damp from the cloth though. But she didn't care much.

"Please come back to us. You need to return ... Ser Eddard."


	16. Battle - Aftermath

"What is it, Lord Tywin?"

"I had sent a raven in response to Lord Greyjoy's son being sent to the Night's Watch," he sighed. Everyone seemed rather elated and ecstatic. Yearning for his removal.

It was not looking well. But hopefully, this may help make amends.

"And? What did he say?"

"Lord Quellon had told me that it would have been better to have the boy drawn and quartered. That giving him to the Night's Watch will not do anyone any good."

"Well then, why don't we give him his wish?!"Owen Merryweather almost shouted in glee.

"Lord Owen! Whether we like it or not, that ... thing is still a charge of the crown. We cannot just go about slaughtering!" Staunton exclaimed in disgust.

"I must admit my lords. Lord Quellon may be right," Lord Commander Gerold Hightower sighed a heavy sigh. "That boy did not exactly flourish here under anyone's tutelage. What makes us think that he'll do any better at the Night's Watch. Even if he'll be surrounded with his own ilk. It may do more harm than good."

He must admit that Hightower had a good point. The Wall was filled to the brim with less than savory men: thieves, rapers and worse. It might have been easier to have the young man drawn and quartered as Lord Quellon had suggested. It felt strange to receive that kind of letter from him. Did he know that he had sent a monster in their midst?

"Whatever the situation, Lord Quellon has a proposition for us. He still wants to maintain or rather, re-obtain the king's good graces. So, he offers another son to be fostered."

"He wants to send another monster to us?!"

"Quellon's as mad as that boy of his!"

That was expected. "Now, calm yourselves, my lords. What does he say about this one?" Rhaegar had asked. He had become more active in the Small Council; even when his father was not indisposed of.

"Lord Quellon writes that his son Victarion is a rather skilled warrior and a sober lad. Dutiful. He also writes that he regrets not sending him first, in place of that "insipid" child. Although, he writes that it might've been an insult given he's a fourth-born son."

"That may be true. Our King does not take kindly to slights. Imagined or otherwise," Gerold said pondering.

"Mayhaps an Ironborn can be taught some sense of Southron chivalry," said Qarlton Chelsted.

"Lord Quellon writes that he'll be sending his son over to Highgarden. The King insists on coming to pay respect to the Late Lord Luthor."

* * *

It was glad to hear that Greyjoy would be gone. The Terror of the Red Keep no more. But this would surely mean that someone from the Iron Islands would be sent in his place. It was said that the Ironborn are nothing but reavers and rapers.

When he shows up, he'll be ready. That was the reason why he had snuck out of his chambers. So that he could go down to the training yard to best prepare himself. That won't happen again.

What had happened to himself was not much to look at. But what happened to Eddard, twas something that he would like to avoid.

I was weak. That's why that had happened. It will not happen again. Not again.

"Oh, bullocks!"

What was that? Who was that? It sounded like a girl's voice.

"Stranger's balls!"

As he made his way closer to the training yard, what he had seen was greatly amazing and strange. It was Cersei. What is she doing notching arrows?

"C'mon, c'mon. Hit the center!" she said as she notched. Only to hit just outside of the center of the target.

"FUCK!"

"You're too stiff. And ladies shouldn't swear like that."

She then turned around, looking at him with shock and surprise. She then looked embarrassed and flustered. She then tried to hide the bow and quiver behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"I, uh, um, just mean to ... just shut up, Stannis!" She said, her cheeks turning beet red. She then looked a bit confused. "What do you mean that I'm doing it wrong?"

"Your shoulders are too stiff. You need to relax them a bit. You won't hit your target with your muscles too tensed up. Elbert told us that who had learned from his cousin, Denys," he said.

Cersei then relaxed her shoulders a bit. Nock, draw and loose. She was certainly closer to have hit the center.

"That's not bad."

"Shut up. It's terrible," she said in an almost sullen manner.

"Why are you practicing archery?"

"I've always wanted to do it anyway. It's stupid that ladies just have to knit, dance and curtsy. We could fight too. And I know that I could be as great a warrior as Queen Visenya if I was as trained as you!" Cersei practically screeched out.

He had to admit; she almost looked like a fearsome warrior when she notched the arrow.

"You think it's stupid isn't it? That ladies should just sit around, dance, curtsy and look pretty. Don't you?"

"No. You actually have a good point, Cersei. Women should be able to fight as well as any man."

He half expected her to yell again. Instead, she looked surprised and almost embarrassed. Blushing red. "Do you really think so?"

"I do. This isn't the first time you've tried this. How long have you been at it?"

Cersei looked quite flustered. "A few weeks. And when Greyjoy attacked, I realized that I really need to practice. Not just for fun."

"That sounds good. And you're certainly getting better. You'll be hitting the center in no time. But I could help if you'd like me to."

"T-Truly?"

"Yes. You want to keep your elbows high. Otherwise, your back does most of the work. You want to pull the string back to the center of your chin and then release the arrow ..."

* * *

He was definitely looking better. His skin back to its normal color if a bit pale. But Ned's usually a bit pale. I imagine most of the Northerners are. The swelling was near gone, and the scars healed up nicely. His hair growing back; looking as messy as always.

"Hey there, Neddy. Hope that you're doing well. Cat misses you. If you need proof of it, she's still drooling on your sheets. I imagine you might be worried you're wetting them yourself. Stannis was here before he went off somewhere. He's not one for talking. Cat's brother Thad hopes you get better. The Blackfish was even here too! He said something like "Don't you dare upset my niece!", I think. Ser Arthur has been spending time in the sept praying for you; his sister too.

I know that there are some other ladies that hope for your safe return. Other than Catelyn, Ryella Royce has been praying for you as well. Jeff's a bit jealous. I think he's got his eyes on her. I think Serena Serrett as well. ... I'm begging you, Ned. Please, please get better. You're my best mate. Greyjoy couldn't have beaten the life outta you. We're going to the Reach. Mina was going to show us her home. How am I suppose to go on any grand adventures without ya, man? For the love of the Gods, wake up, Ned! Please? Please? Please wake up, man. Just wake up!"

Not once did he feel that sad or broken. Not since Mother had been taken away by the Painted Dogs. Or when it had been decided that he would be sent to the Red Keep, so far from home. What now? What do I do now?

"Keep it down, Elbie."

Suddenly, his head had sprung forth with life. The sadness he had felt gone; swift as the wind. Catelyn then stirred, waking up from her apparent slumber; quickly wiping away any drool she had from the corner of her mouth.

"Neddy?"

"Hi, Elbie. Cat."

"Ned?"

He then looked around the room for a bit. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"NED!"

"NEDDY!"

They had laughed. Laughed so hard. Laughed with glee. Right now, there was nothing to think of. Just the joy that entailed from all the strife. That was more than enough.


End file.
